Experiencias Magicas, Primer Libro
by ValeeAz
Summary: Nuestros ya conocidos personajes describen sus experiencias en el mundo mágico. Son alumnos de Hogwarts y además de lidiar con la magia tenebrosa tendrán que lidiar con algo más fuerte: el amor. Peronajes tanto de HP como Twilight con mi trama OC AU OCC
1. El Sombrero Seleccionador

**Bueno, esta es una historia medio loca… **

**Todo proveniente de mi es completamente loco, ¿Por que? Porque yo estoy loca…**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo un One-Shot. No es mi primero pero si mi primer CROSSOVER. Es de Harry Potter con Twilight, ¿Típico, no? Si bueno, no importa. **

**Ay pero que cosas… (Suspiro)**

**Bueno, pss de que trata: El sombrero seleccionador.**

**Exactamente de eso, Hahahaha.**

**Esto es de acuerdo a como yo me imagino que pondrían a todos los personajes de Twilight y a mis propios. Ya saben, los de Stephenie son los de Twilight y Emma y algunos otros son míos. Los de HP obviamente tampoco son míos….**

**Aquí van las acomodaciones….: **

**Conste que hay cosas que me saque de la manga. No es que me dé flojera leer de nuevo toda la serie de HP, ya me sé de memoria la saga de Twilight, pero creo que sería innecesario hacerlo. Como es un fanfic puedo cambiar algunas (o muchas) cosas, entonces… Que conste que yo les advertí que habría muchas cosas inventadas para que no se quejen de que tienen otro nombre o que así no va… o no sé cosas que puedan ocurrir que los moleste… XD**

**He he…. XD**

* * *

**Experiencias Mágicas**

**One Shot**

**Bella POV**

Tome mi libro _"Historia de Hogwarts"_ y lo arroje dentro de mi mochila. Papá llevaba media hora pitando desde la camioneta y creía que pronto haría explotar a esa cosa. Por mi, tomaría mi varita y con un _kazam_ la mandaría a volar. Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de mis propias palabras.

_Mi varita…_

¿Quién lo diría? Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, era una bruja… Y asistiría al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts.

Charlie tocó el claxon una vez más y mi cara se torció en un gesto de desagrado. Tomé todas las cosas que estaban sobre mi cama y sin molestarme en revisarlas las metí a la mochila. Si se me llegaba a olvidar algo le echaría la culpa a mi padre.

Le eche un último vistazo a mi antiguo cuarto antes de cerrar la puerta. No volvería en un buen rato. Al menos hasta que tuviera 12, en el próximo verano. Papá y Sue se irían de viaje en las vacaciones de invierno. A pesar de que papá no había mostrado señales de agrado lo convencí. Quería quedarme todo el tiempo posible en la escuela.

**-()-**

El avión a Londres había sido pesado. Un verdadero infierno. Dumbledore le había prometido a mi padre que mandaría a alguien a recoger a su _brujita. _Sin embargo la sobre cargos no me dejo en paz, descendió conmigo del avión y espero en la puerta de llegada. Inclusive me tenía tomada de la mano. Como si tuviera nueve años… Le fruncí el ceño pero su sonrisa no se borro. Me había dicho que once años no era lo suficientemente grande como para viajar sola y que me estaba comportando como una de cinco. Debía admitir que tenía razón pero todo se debía a la emoción. Me estaba muriendo de ganas por llegar a la estación de trenes. Por ver a todos mis compañeros magos, por hacer algo divertido con mi no extraordinaria y muy común vida.

Esperamos unos quince minutos más pero nadie aparecía. Por fin hubo una señal de la escuela, sonreí. La respuesta de mi acompañante fue opuesta. Me alegraba ver que ya no estaba tan optimista. Aun con el ceño fruncido y ambos brazos cruzados la gente me miraba como si fuera adorable. Admitía ser linda. Era atractiva para las señoras gordas que tomaban té, les encantaba hablar sobre mis rosadas mejillas o mi piel albina. Antes de que mamá se separara de mi padre me obligaba a ir a sus reuniones. Era un fastidio escuchar una y otra vez lo mucho que me parecía a René, mi madre, o lo hermosos que eran mis ojos chocolates. Mamá nunca sospecho que yo había sido la causante de que la señora Cope se hubiera inflado como globo y hubiera salido volando por una de las ventanas. No sin antes haber dejado un verdadero desastre en la cocina de mi casa. Es más, juraba no recordarlo. Mi padre me había hecho jurar no volver hablar sobre eso. O me castigaría de por vida.

La boca se me abrió cayendo hasta el suelo cuando vi a un gigante (un hombre dos veces más alto que cualquiera pero cinco más inflado) tratando de acercarse a donde yo estaba. Digo tratando porque no cabía por esas pequeñas puertas.

Nena, es de mala educación quedársele viendo así a las personas. Podrían sentirse…- su voz fue bajando cada vez más de tono hasta que no encontró la forma de decirlo. – ofendidas-expulsó de golpe.

Un hombre gigante nos dedicaba una enorme sonrisa. ¡Estaba gigantón! Su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas y de polvo negro, algo parecido al carbón. Su larga barba café se confundían con los extremos de su pelo, ambos estaban alborotados y dejando puntas para todos los lados. Su ropa lucia descuidada y sucia pero muy resistente. Como si estuviera hecha de forma especial y única. Me agrado cuando me entrego un panquecillo. Le regrese la sonrisa mientras mordía mi obsequio. Agradecí que estuviera distraído hablando con mi acompañante para escupir mi bocado, esa cosa sabia horrible. Era como estar mordiendo huevos crudos pero tenía pelos y… ¿que era eso morado o acaso era verde? Dios, creo que se movió…

Isabella- me llamó y mi cara se transformo de una mueca de asco a una sonrisa acompañada de un sonrojo. Me había llamado por mi nombre completo, cosa que me desagradaba, y me hacía sentir avergonzada. Era un nombre patético y hasta una niña de once años lo sabía. Estiro su mano hacia mí y la tome- Soy Hagrid. El profesor Dumbledore me ha enviado a buscarte. Debemos irnos o el expreso se irá sin nosotros.

**-()-**

Mi cabello era todo un desastre. Me lo había dejado suelto para poder esconderme detrás de las cortinas de pelo si es que algo me avergonzaba o asustaba pero ahora me arrepentía. Hagrid me había presentado con otro chico el cual recordaba haberlo llamado Harry, en fin, me había hecho ir todo el camino de un aeropuerto hasta el otro lado de no sé donde para llegar a la estación de trenes. A pesar de traer casco y unos enormes lentes me hubiera sentido más segura sin ellos. Eran tan grandes que me golpeaban la cabeza al meterla dentro, el movimiento hacia que mi cabeza rebotara contra las paredes del casco, provocándome varios chichones. Mis cosas, según él, estaban todas ya en el tren que se dirigía al colegio. Harry, sin embargo traía todo con él. Su lechuza me mordió cuando intente agarrarla.

Pasamos sin dificultad la pared que nos llevaría a las estación no sé que y tres cuartos. Aun no me acostumbraba al mundo de los magos y me hacía sentirme un bicho raro estando a lado de todos esos chicos. El lugar estaba repleto. Harry y yo subimos como pudimos al tren. Un grupo de chicos pelirrojos se nos habían unido en la pared mágica pero solo el menor había seguido su camino con nosotros. Los gemelos fueron los primeros en hablarnos pero solo para hacerle una que otra pregunta extraña a Harry. Como si fuera la octava maravilla salieron volando a presumírselo a su madre. Fue un momento incomodo puesto que pudimos escuchar todo por la ventana. Harry se sintió avergonzado, se sonrojo, cuando la menor quiso verlo como si fuera gorila detrás de rejas.

Al final su madre, que nos ayudo a entrar como había dicho antes, nos despidió desde el otro lado de la ventana, según el pelirrojo habíamos tenido suerte de encontrar un lugar vacio habiendo llegando tan tarde.

El viaje paso sin dificultad, fue hasta divertido. Ron, el pelirrojo, había intentado convertir a su rata a un color dorado pero solo había logrado quemarle la cola. Harry, que tenía una enorme cantidad de monedas, nos había comprado casi el carrito entero de dulces. Las ranas de chocolate que se movían me habían sacado un buen susto. Conseguimos varias cartas y Harry, que decidía empezar una colección, me regalo unas tantas para que yo también comenzara a hacerlo. Me quedé con Morgana y el Rey Salomón.

Un chico distraído paso preguntando por su sapo. Cuando nos negamos pareció que habíamos hecho lo contrario puesto, una chica bastante rara regreso casi exigiéndonos por ella. Interrumpió a Ron en su encantamiento y después de eso hicimos las presentaciones. Ron y yo juramos aprendernos bien el nombre de Hermione Granger para evitarla a toda costa.

En un principio me había asustado por la reacción que tendrían mis futuros compañeros ante mi o mi situación pero había sido todo lo contario. Inclusive habían encontrado fascinante que mis padres fueran _muggles. _Que es como llamaban a los no magos, a los humanos sin poderes mágicos. Los normales, y a los cuales ya no pertenecía.

Estuvimos a punto de llegar a la escuela sin estar listo si no hubiera sido porque Hermione nos advirtió que nos cambiáramos. Nos cambiamos esperando encontrar nuestra cabina sola pero Hermione seguía ahí. Nos explicaron a Harry y a mi cómo funcionan las casas. Hermione nos aseguro que la profesora nos explicaría todo cuando llegáramos pero aun así nos pusieron al tanto. Harry necesitó la información más que yo. Yo había estado preparándome leyendo mi libro de _Historia_ _de_ _Hogwarts_. Mi padre me aseguro que estaría orgulloso de mí me quedara en la casa que fuera. Me había dicho que no tenia duda alguna de que me quedaría en Gryffindor aunque aposte contra él a que me quedaría en Ravenclaw. Me gustaba más su uniforme.

Hagrid nos volvió a recibir al llegar a nuestro destino. Los de primer año viajamos en lancha hasta el colegio. Ron casi se hace del baño por el miedo que le causo Hagrid pero yo casi le sigo por la emoción. El castillo lucia realmente hermoso bajo la luz tenue de la luna. Papá moriría cuando le contara esto.

Ver a tanto chico en tanta lancha me hizo sentir un poco decepcionada. Hagrid nos había asegurado ser especiales por ser magos pero no entendía como seria eso posible habiendo tantos magos. Tantos le quitaban el chiste. Si no había logrado resaltar con mis compañeros humanos mucho menos iba a lograrlo aquí. Harry trato de animarme pero solo le pude corresponder con una leve sonrisa.

Entramos por un misterioso túnel debajo de lo que era el castillo. Hagrid nos advirtió, primero, tener cuidado con la cabeza, después tener cuidado al bajar. Alguien claramente paso por alto esto pues se escucho el chasquido del agua al tragar a alguien.

La profesora Mcgonagall, la directora de Gryffindor, nos había recibido cerca de la entrada al gran comedor. Nos retuvo un tiempo en un salón apartado en lo que preparaba el lugar para la selección. Todo mundo entro en un estado de pánico al no saber que era lo que nos esperaba para ser seleccionados. Hermione repasaba todos los hechizos que sabía y se preguntaba cual sería más útil, Ron temblaba inútilmente, Harry me miraba igual de asustado, no sabíamos nada. Después de tortuosos minutos la Profesora nos dirigió a través del castillo hasta el comedor.

Varios chicos se habían espantado, incluyéndome, cuando las pinturas de los cuadros nos miraban curiosos y algunos hasta nos hablaban. Me había dado cuenta de que se movían pero nunca pensé que serian capaces de mantener una conversación de ajedrez con algún alumno. Como quien no quiere la cosa, la hora de entrar al comedor llego. Las masas enormes de alumnos nos vieron con ojos resplandecientes, llenos de curiosidad, alegría y unos que otros, de burla. Mi cara cambio conforme avanzábamos, de pálida, a rosa pálido, a rojiza a color tomate maduro. Un enorme niño grandulón que estaba caminando a mi lado soltó unas grandes carcajadas haciendo que voltearan a vernos todavía más alumnos. Le metí un puñetazo en su enorme brazo enojada.

¿De que te ríes? – pregunte molesta. Se volvió a reír al ver mi ceño fruncido.

De tu cara, por supuesto. – Me molesto de sobre manera. Estaba a punto de pegarle cuando exclamo un "¡Auch!" Estire la cabeza hacia adelante para ver que lo había provocado. Una pequeña niña me sonrió.

Lamento lo de Emmett, nunca se sabe comportar. – Su enorme sonrisa me dejo ver sus blancos dientes. Sus ojos demostraban alegría a montón. Definitivamente eran hermanos. Levante una ceja cuando los examine. Ambos tenían el cabello de color negro como la tinta solo que él en pequeños y desordenados risos mientras que ella en la lacias puntas que deban hacia diferentes direcciones. Sus ojos eran claros como el caramelo derretido y tenían la misma sonrisa juguetona. Su complexión era más variada. Era ella pequeña y muy delgada, con rasgos rectos pero muy finos. Como un duendecillo. Su hermano era corpulento, amedrentador y enorme. Era alto y a pesar de tener mi edad ya tenía sus músculos marcados. Daba grandes zancadas y la chica parecía estar bailando hacia adelante. Me reía al ver el contraste.- Soy Alice, Alice Brandon. – estiro su mano hacia mí y la tome tímidamente. La sacudió con mucho entusiasmo y demasiada fuerza.

Isabella Marie Swan, me gusta que me llame Marie – les dije tomando las manos de ambos. Ya me habían presentado a Emmett después de todo. Me sentía aliviada de otra forma. No era la única con nombre raro y anticuado aquí.

Nos habíamos detenido enfrente de la mesa de maestros. Le sonreí al profesor Dumbledore y este solo inclino levemente la cabeza hacia mí. Bueno, todos se emocionaban de forma diferente.

Vaya, que miedo… Esa cosa tiene ojos y boca- susurro Emmett asustado. En ese momento la voz de mi padre me acaricio los oídos "Nunca debemos juzgar un libro por su portada". Emmett podía lucir amenazador pero él era el que se sentía amenazado, y por un sombrero… Di un respingo cuando escuche al sombrero hablar.- ¡Y habla! – grito aun más asustado. El comedor entero exploto en carcajadas. Emmett se puso a temblar cuando el sombrero lo miro.

Para peor sorpresa del grandulón de Emmett, el sombrero se puso a cantarnos. Su cara no tenía precio, estaba a punto de desmayarse. Alice miraba interesada el artefacto mágico y antes de que acabara de cantar el trozo de tela, Alice rezaba las características de Hufflepuff. Supongo que era la casa en la que deseaba estar.

Están en orden de acuerdo a la forma en la que llegaron….- Dijo distraída la maestra. De repente se giro a mirarnos. Tomo una lista entre sus manos dejando al sombrero en el banco y la estiro.- Cuando los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen. – pronunció en voz fuerte y clara la profesora Mcgonagall. Emmett tenía cara de querer tirarse al suelo y ponerse a llorar.- De acuerdo a lo que el sombrero encuentre de las características ya mencionadas en ustedes serán asignados. El sombrero nunca se equivoca, eso se los aseguro. – Varios alumnos rieron con ella. – Comencemos ¡Abbott, Hannah!– llamó.

Una niña rubia de trenzas salió temblando al igual que Emmett. El sombrero le cubrió los ojos y más pronto que tarde grito.

¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa de la casa a la que se dirigió estallo en aplausos y el fantasma del monje, que habíamos visto en el cuarto donde nos detuvieron, aplaudió y vitoreo contento.

¡Black, Emma!- llamo Mcgonagall.

Alice ahogo un gritito. Se tapó la boca con una de sus manitas cuando varios chicos volteamos a verla. Un zumbido se elevó una octava mas, como si se estuvieran pasando chisme entre sí. Era similar al canto de los grillos solo que a una potencia más elevada.

De la nada apareció una chica a mi lado. Le dio un cariñoso puñetazo a Emmett en el hombro. -Tranquilo chico, es solo un sombrero. – Nos dijo con voz angelical, le dedico un guiño a Emmett.

La chica era linda. Cabello negro oscuro igual al de Alice solo que largo, casi llegando hasta su cintura. Las cortinas de cabellos caían a sus lados y no tenían una descripción justa. Era entre una lacio despeinado o unos chinos poco marcados. Tenía el copete hacia tras ajustado con una diadema dorada que contrastaba con el negro del uniforme y su pelo. Sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz estaban repletos de pequeñitas pecas y sonreía como si esto fuera algo de todos los días. Antes de ponerse el sombrero se amarro el cabello en una colita de caballo, sacando una liga de su tobillo. Lo cual nos dejo ver que traía zapatillas negras y no zapatos como ordenaba el reglamento. La profesora no le dijo nada. Supuse que la mayoría de los chicos no sabrían de donde provenían ese tipo de zapatos, después de todo eran de _muggles_. Sus labios eran de un rojo intenso y sus ojos eran como… ¿verdes grisáceos?, cosa que nunca había visto antes. Me gire a ver a Harry pero sus ojos eran de otro tono, un verde más apagado. Emma se subió al banco y levanto un poco la cabeza. Apenas y la profesora acomodo el sombrero cuando este ya había gritado

¡SLYTHERIN!

Emma hizo un puchero volteando a ver a la profesora, esta le sonrió. Emma se encogió de hombros y salto fuera del banco. Una ola de aplausos y ovaciones se escucharon desde la mesas de la casa en la que acababa de ser asignada. Una vez que avanzo hacia la mesa pude distinguir que su pelo lucia húmedo y resplandeciente, entonces caí en la cuenta.

Emma había sido la chica descuidada que se había caído al agua.

¡Black, Jacob! – Grito la maestra. Un chico bastante guapo avanzó hacia ella. Tenía el pelo largo y estaba recogido en una coleta. Su piel era de un tono rojizo y tenía una mirada pesada. Su ojos era hermosos, de un negro intenso. Algo que te dejaba en claro que no era alguien con quien te podías meter. Nos dedico una enorme sonrisa y no pude evitar regresarla. Había sido como si todo estuviera bien, de un momento al otro, al mirarlo, deje de sentir nervios. Me sentí llena de confianza.

¡GRYFFINDOR!

Di un respingo, ¿acaso este chico no era hermano de Emma? Los dos se apellidaban Black por lo tanto… Ambos eran hermosos, aunque de piel diferente. Lindos ojos, aunque de tonos distintos. El grito de la profesora me saco de mis pensamientos.

¡Brandon, Emmett! – Pensé que Emmett tardaría mucho en salir pero casi que se pasa el banco, el duendecillo iba empujándole la espalda mientras que Emmett gritaba "No" y temblaba muerto de miedo. Fue una imagen bastante graciosa y todos reímos. A Emmett lo mandaron corriendo a Hufflepuff. Creo que hasta lloro de emoción por estar lejos de esa cosa tenebrosa que lo espantaba.

¡Brandon Alice! – El duendecillo subió casi bailando y se sentó muy alegre. Me pregunte si alguna vez se le borraría esa enorme sonrisa del rostro.

¡HUFFLEPUFF! Su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande y salió hecha un borrón hacia su mesa. Tal vez no.

¡Cheney, Ben! - Tomo muchísimo menos que con cualquier otro.

¡RAVENCLAW! Las ovaciones y aplausos explotaron en su mesa. Estaban felices de recibir un alumno nuevo.

¡Clearwater, Seth! – llamo la profesora. Le coloco el sombrero y este abrió la extraña línea que tenía como boca y grito

¡RAVENCLAW!

De nuevo la casa exploto en aplausos. Dos chicos seguidos.

¡Rosalie Malfoy! – Una chica rubia y de despampanante cuerpo se sentó en el banco. A pesar de tener once años ya se vestía como una chica de 16. Había acomodado su chaleco más abajo y dejo los botones abiertos de su playera. Mostrando un poco de su busto. Su falda estaba uno o dos centímetros más arriba que las otras chicas. Hice una mueca, Rosalie no sería alguien con quien pudiera llevarme bien. Le guiño un ojo al chico rubio de la mesa de Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, el idiota que haba molestado a Ron en la entrada. Su hermano tenía que ser.

¡SLYTHERIN!

Saque todo el aire aliviada. Definitivamente no terminaría ahí.

Así fue como todos estuvieron portando el sombrero y siendo asignados a sus casa. La fila que habíamos formado iba disminuyendo notablemente. Hermione y Harry se acomodaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ernest, Emily, Sam, y así pasaron los nombres hasta que llegaron a los que me interesaban, o casi.

¡Isabella Swan!- grito la maestra Mcgonagall y sentí como todo el calor abandonaba mi cuerpo y se iba hasta la punta de mis pies. Trague saliva. No le tenía miedo al sombrero. Le tenía miedo a caerme enfrente de todos mis compañeros, de que dar en Slytherin, de no ser buena bruja, de que el sombrero me rechazar…- ¿Isabella?- pregunto por mi ya que no me había movido. No tenía pensado hacerlo. Me dieron un empujón hacia adelante y la profesora sonrió. Hecha un manojo de nervios me senté en el banco. A penas y me había tocado el cabello cuando el sombrero grito el nombre de mi casa.

¡GRYFFINDOR! Diablos, le debía dinero a Charlie.

Me fui a sentar a mi mesa. Estaba hecha un tomate cuando todos mis compañeros me recibieron entre aplausos y gritos. Jacob estaba al lado contrario al que me senté. Me siguió sonriendo y no paro de aplaudir hasta que estuve sentada. Me gire temerosa de ver quien se sentaba a un lado mío. Un joven rubio extendió su mano hacia mí. Sus ojos azules me miraron felices y sacudí un poco más confiada su mano.

Jasper Whitlock, segundo año. – Se presento. Su voz tenía un tono alegre a pesar de ser seria. Una pequeña sonrisita teníamos los dos.

Me gusta que me llamen Marie.- Le aclare ya que ya me habían presentado ante toda la escuela.

¡Ángela Weber! – Una niña tímida se acerco a ella temerosa. Estaba temblando de los nervios y ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia los alumnos que próximamente serian sus compañeros. Se acomodo sus lentes empujándolos con un solo dedo por el puente de su nariz y miro a la profesora Mcgonagall.

¡HUFFLEPUFF! Gritó el sombrero. Se bajo del banco aliviada.

En un momento, de la nada, los gemelos le arrojaron piedritas a Jasper. Este miro los objetos lanzados ceñudo pero no volteo. Me miro confundido pero le señale a los chicos. Asintió con la cabeza cuando miro en su dirección, parecía acostumbrado a esto.

Hey, Whitlock. – Lo llamaron divertidos- ¿Ya viste la cara de Diggory? O de plano estas muy guapo o ya se volvió loco del aburrimiento.- Se burlaron.

Jasper giro bruscamente la mirada hacia la mesa de corbatas en tonalidades amarillas. Un chico bastante, pero que digo, un perfecto adonis miraba en nuestra dirección. Al principio pensé que miraba a Jasper enojado o tal vez estaba concentrado en algo más pero luego intente probar lo contrario. Empuje a Jasper hacia el lado contrario a donde yo estaba y su mirada no se movió. Jasper se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me miro sonriendo. Me sonroje porque entendí sus insinuaciones. Negué con la cabeza. Debía de estar ciego como para fijarse en mí, una niña común y corriente de once años. Jasper me dio un leve empujoncito en dirección opuesta a la que yo lo había hecho con él pero tampoco me siguió con la mirada. Frunció el ceño y miro sobre su hombro. Imite su acción y esta vez no me sorprendió. El tal chico Diggory tenía su mirada fija en otra chica de la escuela, y de nuevo ingreso. Emma Black sonreía y charlaba animadamente con Rosalie, la rubia súper modelo. A cual fuera la que estaba viendo no me sorprendida. Ambas parecía princesas, hermosas y atractivas.

Jasper rio y volvió a mirar a los gemelos- Son las chicas de allá tras par de idiotas.-

Quise echar un vistazo a sus caras pero la profesora llamo mi atención.

Jasper miraba atento hacia la misma mesa de Diggory. Tenía la mirada clavada en la pequeñita. Levante una ceja. ¿Acaso a Jasper le gustaba el duendecillo hiperactivo? Escuche provenir de él un leve y casi inaudible suspiro. Definitivo, le gustaba. Jasper estuvo peor que Diggory ya que además de seguirla con la mirada estaba llenando la mesa con baba. Reí de él pero pareció no notarlo. Lo deje meterse en sus pensamientos mientras veía a los últimos tres chicos del grupo. Uno de ellos me llamo la atención aunque en realidad solo fue su pelo. Un extraño color cobrizo que parecía haber acabado de levantarse de la almohada, estaba todo despeinado. Quise hundir mis dedos dentro de él…

Y por último, ¡Edward Cullen!-

El chico de cabello llamativo subió en el banco. Saque el aire de golpe cuando mire su hermoso rostro. Si Diggory me había parecido un dios griego a ese chico no sabía ni cómo llamarlo. Compararlo sería lo mismo a comparar una bella mariposa con un gusano rastrero. Su belleza era superior por muchas razones y por muchos niveles. De un momento a otro sus largas pestañas me llamaron la atención. Me quedé atrapada al asomarme a sus ojos. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco dentro de mi pecho y sentí como mis huesos se volvían esponjosos y me costaba trabajo respirar bien. Esas esmeraldas que tenia por pupilas eran tan hermosas, tan lindas, había algo en ellas que me hacia adicta. Quería poder seguir viéndolas, quería poder nunca mirar hacia otro lado. Me hacían odiar a sus finos parpados por alejarme de su imagen al pestañear.

El sombrero seleccionador dejo que su boca se transformaba en una línea recta. Aun siendo un pedazo de tela formado, y teniendo líneas que marcaban sus facciones pude ver que estaba contrariado. Como si estuviera evaluando un mundo de opciones. Parecía no saber a dónde acomodar al ladrón de mi corazón…

Difícil, a decir verdad difícil… Muchacho es impresionan…. Vaya, enigmático… ¡Enigmático y brillante!

¡RAVENCLAW! – Una ola de aclamación estallo en la mesa de su casa. Aplaudimos como si se nos fuera la vida en ello, o al menos así fue mi esfuerzo. Me alegró que el comedor entero aplaudiera lleno de emoción. Todos gritaban y aplaudían festejando por el comienzo de un año nuevo, yo aplaudía por haber encontrado a mi dueño…

* * *

**Mmm... ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**


	2. Capítulo DOS

**Esto es de acuerdo a como yo me imagino que pondrían a todos los personajes de Twilight y a mis propios. Ya saben, los de Stephenie son los de Twilight y Emma y algunos otros son míos. Los de HP obviamente tampoco son míos….**

**Conste que hay cosas que me saque de la manga. No es que me dé flojera leer de nuevo toda la serie de HP, ya me sé de memoria la saga de Twilight, pero creo que sería innecesario hacerlo. Como es un fanfic puedo cambiar algunas (o muchas) cosas, entonces… Que conste que yo les advertí que habría muchas cosas inventadas para que no se quejen de que tienen otro nombre o que así no va… o no sé cosas que puedan ocurrir que los moleste… **

.

..

…

**Este… ¡Sí! Decidí seguir la historia y entonces… Me iré libro por libro. Confieso que me entraron las ganas de leer los siete libros y dije "Vamos, un esfuerzo por hacerlo lo mejor que se pueda". Porque pienso darle lo mejor a mis lectores así que será detallado. **

* * *

**Experiencias Mágicas**

**Capítulo DOS**

-Alice, ¿Quién es ese chico?

Pregunto Marie curiosa. Alice había estado pensando en todo menos en las palabras de Marie. Su clase de encantamientos había estado fatal y lo único que pudo ver es como Emmett explotaba todo lo que tocaba o que señalaba con la varita. Sus compañeros no hacían otra cosa más que fulminarla con la mirada, por las metidas de pata de su hermano. A pesar de estar pensando en lo molesta que estaba con él y muy preocupada al mismo tiempo porque no fuera un buen mago, capto que alguien le había hablado.

¿Eh?- Dijo alerta. Giro en busca de su amiga pero no la veía por ningún lado.

Estaban en el pasillo que daba hacia el gran comedor. Donde podías apreciar los hermosos matorrales y la plazuela que estaba a un centro. Las bancas y pilares estaban repletas de alumnos, tanto nuevos como los del séptimo curso. Enfoco los ojos ante un bulto negro que parecía contrastar contra el verde de las hojas y ramas. Marie estaba detrás de ellas observando fijamente a uno de los pilares ubicados en una esquina. Alice se acerco sigilosamente a ella. Marie pudo haber sentido su presencia pero no dijo nada. Solo espero pacientemente la respuesta de la pequeña.

-Perdona, ¿que?- dijo desconcertada. Marie se giro a verla algo molesta. Alice le frunció el ceño, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba viendo. Quiso asomar la cabeza para poder obtener una mejor vista pero Marie le tomo el cuello de su playera y la jalo hacia abajo. La fuerza había sido de tal magnitud que ambas habían caído de bruces al suelo. Alice se quejó pero Marie la calló. Colocó su mano entera sobre la boca del duendecillo y puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios rosas.

- Calla, Alice. ¡Te vera!- le susurro molesta.

Alice sonrió con maldad. No llevaban ni tres meses estudiando en Hogwarts y parecía que Bells ya había encontrado a un chico. La pequeña traviesa comenzaba a formar un plan para juntar a su reciente amiga y quien fuera el chico que ella quisiera. Lo único que esperaba es que no fuera alguien del sexto o séptimo año. Se le complicarían las cosas a tal modo que no tendría salida.

Eso le hizo recordar su clase de herbología. Emma Black había estado pendiente toda la mañana de la desgastada ventana. SI Alice era honesta tendría que admitir que los pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin no eran de su total agrado. Había más de uno al que no soportaría ver ni en pintura fuera de la escuela, sin embargo había algo en la niña Emma que le llamaba mucho la atención. No era la forma en que miraba la ventana, como si estuviera atontada, o que toda la clase se la hubiera pasado tarareando una cancioncita que aparte de que no la dejo escuchar gran parte de las instrucciones ahora traía en la cabeza. Era el hecho que había algo en ella que la intrigaba. El color misterioso de sus ojos, la sonrisa que siempre mantenía, simplemente no sabía que era. Sin embargo prefería mantenerse alejada de ella. Sus padres le habían advertido suficiente sobre los magos tenebrosos como para caer cerca de ellos. No le había sorprendido que fuera puesta en Slytherin, después de todo la mayoría de los magos con mala reputación provenía de ahí.

Ella misma se había asomado para comprobar que le pasaba. No vio nada que para ella fuera extraordinario. Solo había un par de chicos mayores, relajándose y platicando, y del otro lado estaba las casas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Pensó que tal vez veía a alguien conocido pero nadie parecía regresarle la mirada, a excepción de un chico. La duendecillo había cambiado de color al notar como Cedric Diggory miraba en su dirección. Desecho la idea de que estuviera interesado en Emma. Era verdad que era una niña muy bonita y él un galanazo que robaba el aire pero no podía ser. Él era mayor, ella era un pequeña que solo… Además era ¡Emma Black! Solo un tonto se acercaría tanto a ella….

Alice, ¿conoces a Edward?- pregunto ansiosa.

¿Edward?- Marie la había sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos. ¿Que tenía que ver su primo con todo esto?… La sonrisa de la pequeña se desvaneció poco a poco. Siendo cuidadosa, empujo con sus manillas una parte superior de los arbustos y observo hacia la preciada esquina de su amiga. Sus labios se tensaron en una línea firme. Alice regreso a su posición original.

¿Lo conoces, Al? Dime que sí, por favor… - No supo que contestar. La emoción, el destello repentino de los ojos de Marie hizo que volviera a sentir su desayuno pasar por su garganta.

Eso no podía ser nada bueno. Marie no podía estar enamorada de Edward. Alice no había conocido en su vida a un primo tan antisocial y gruñón como él. Solo se concentraba en la magia, en ser mejor cada vez… Era un chico centrado y maduro en muchos sentidos. El sombrero había hecho un excelente trabajo en lo que concernía a él. Alice no podía imaginarse alguien más disparejo para Marie. No podía ni imaginarse alguien que fuera igual a Edward.

Marie daba pequeños saltitos mientras observaba a su compañera de clase. Estaba tan ilusionada en poder hablar con él, en que su amiga le echara una mano. Se prometió que no le diría a nadie sobre su extraña obsesión del chico de cabello cobrizo. Cada vez que su mente divagaba por la clase siempre terminaba con los mismos ideales y en el mismo sueño. Terminaba pensando en Edward. No le era de su agrado el pensar que otras personas podían saber que era a lo que su mente se aferraba. Las razones por las cuales los maestros la regañaban, o porque hacía que le quitaran puntos a su casa, Gryffindor.

La campana sonó, anunciando la hora de reunirse en el Gran Comedor. La pequeña Brandon al fin pudo respirar tranquila. Marie le tenía un miedo irracional al que dirán las personas si se sentaban en otra mesa que no fuera la de su casa, además de que quedaba todo el tiempo de sentarse junto a Jasper y Jacob. La muchacha al menos tenía algunos minutos para pensar.

Vamos a comer algo- su nueva mejor amiga la miro extrañada- Después hablaremos de eso, ¿de acuerdo?- Marie negó con la cabeza y Alice suspiro, esta vez con frustración. – Nos reuniremos aquí cuando las clases acaben. – Se marcho sin esperar respuesta.

-()-

Emma platicaba animadamente con Rosalie acerca de la última clase. Emma había logrado hacer a la perfección todos y cada uno de los hechizos que les habían sido asignados, incluso le había ayudado a su amiga. Las dos chica hablaban animadamente pero solo una de ellas estaba poniendo realmente atención. Emma buscaba desesperadamente al chico con el que había estado soñando en todo momento….

El profesor Snape la había atrapado soñando despierta. Emma iba corriendo de los baños a su clase de herbología cuando se topo con que los chicos del tercer año tenían la clase libre debido a que el profesor de _cuidado de las criaturas mágicas_ había sufrido un accidente. De nuevo. Basto con escuchar la risa de aquel príncipe como para ponerle una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Emma siguió su camino y de un momento a otro se detuvo. Un pilar se le había atravesado en el camino. El profesor Snape le había estado gritando para prevenirla pero decidió callarse cuando lo ignoro, después de todo el odiaba a cierto perteneciente de la descendencia Black. No había nada en este mundo que le hiciera querer proteger a la hija de uno de sus grandes enemigos. Sería tanto como querer abrazar a Potter y regalarle algunas ranas de chocolate.

Con la nariz sangrando, Emma se levantó y regresó a su camino. Los amigos del chico Diggory estaban a punto de retorcerse en el suelo debido a la risa que les causo el accidente. En un principio Cedric había estado igual de distraído que Emma que no notó hacia donde se dirigía, dio un giro brusco a la preocupación cuando la vio estrellada y segundos después en el suelo pero nada se comparaba con lo que sentía en esos momentos. El pulso en sus venas se marcaba en su clara piel y su corazón latía como loco dentro de su pecho, las risas de sus amigos lo hacían sentirse enojado, o peor aún, furioso. Todos se fueron callando poco a poco cuando vieron el rostro del chico.

Emma paso corriendo enfrente de ellos. Cedric la siguió al escuchar los sollozos. Giro a Emma, un poco brusco, y le apunto a la nariz con su varita. Su padre le había hecho ese hechizo varias veces, después de todo él tenía la culpa de que todas esas bludgers le golpearan la cara. Se lo había aprendido al entrenar solo. Pronuncio el hechizo y pudo ver como la bella cara de Black se contorsionaba por el dolor. Él también frunció el ceño, no se le había olvidado ni una vez como se sentía. Era como recibir un segundo golpe. Su nariz recupero su forma y paro el sangrado.

Solo necesitas limpiarte – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Emma, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, le agradeció y se marcho en silencio. Cedric decepcionado, porque Emma mostro tan poco interés en su ayuda, regreso con los chicos. Se sentó con la mirada fija en sus zapatos. Todos los chicos lo miraron extrañado pero nadie se atrevía a decirle nada.

Hey- Lo llamó Liam, su mejor amigo.- ¿Estás bien?

Cedric reacciono de la manera más inesperada.- ¿Bien?- pregunto molesto. Se había levantado de golpe y les había gritado a todos, dejándolos con cara de muertos. Cedric siempre había sido el chico tranquilo y bueno, el niño de oro. Ahora era otro él que les estaba hablando en ese tono.

Cedric, cálmate.- Le pidió Romina pero eso hizo que se enojara más.

"¡CALMARME!"- explotó- ¿Cómo quieren que me calme viendo lo que han hecho?- Todos lo miraban extrañado.- Es una chica nueva, es de primer grado y en vez de pararse a ayudar se… ¡se burlan de ella! Estoy seguro de que va a estar muerta de vergüenza llorando en el baño.- Pero Cedric enmudeció cuando escucho sus palabras. De seguro estaba en lo correcto, Emma no había dejado de llorar cuando le había ayudado… Trato de sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, la sacudió una y otra vez como si esperará que se le fuera.

Viejo, ¿estás loco?- le pregunto Jackson Muller- Esa no es cualquier chica, ella era… Emma Black.

Cedric solo estuvo consciente de que estaba en la enfermería cuando la señora Pomfrey le gritaba no sé que cosas sobre haber hechizado a su compañero.

Cedric se sentía mal, no solo arrepentido, sino que sentía que algo lo asediaba y lo haría hasta la muerte. Nunca hubiera sido capaz de haber hechizado a uno de sus compañeros, ni siquiera al haber insultado a su misma madre. En ese caso los hubiera golpeado hasta dejarlos inconscientes. Un hechizo estaba en estos momentos muy fuera de lugar y mucho más el que le había dado a su compañero. Liam lo había detenido antes de haber cometido una estupidez mayor.

Mientras que la señora Pomfrey le gritaba al chico Diggory, Liam lo miraba atento. Se podía dar cuenta del remordimiento y de toda la pena que lo envolvía pero había algo en el que dejaba ver más que un simple mal momento. Liam nunca había visto a ese chico comportarse de tal manera. Tan extraño.

Lo conocía desde pequeño, ambos padres trabajaban en el ministerio y justo estaban bajo el cargo de Amos Diggory. Cedric y él había coincidido una o dos veces en algún partido ocasional de quidditch. Se hicieron amigos unos meses antes de entrar a Hogwarts y ambos estaban agradecidos de haber quedado en la misma casa. Sus camas estaban a lado, tenían las mismas aficiones, ambos eran buenos estudiantes… él lo conocía y ahora no reconocía. Había algo que hizo que Cedric cambiara y él debía saber qué.

La señora Pomfrey estaba tan ocupada entre gritando y entre curando a su compañero que no se dio cuenta cuando Liam saco arrastrando a su mejor amigo. Cedric, desconcertado, lo siguió en silencio. Faltaba poco para ir al Gran Comedor pero no le importó. Subieron las escaleras, siguieron el largo camino y dieron la palabra para entrar. "Esfuerzo", y la puerta se abrió. Uno que otro chico se encontraba leyendo o platicando en la sala común así que subieron hasta el dormitorio. Una vez ahí, Liam se desajusto la corbata, arrojo sus zapatos y se sentó en su cama. Cedric no hizo nada más que verlo desde la puerta cerrada.

Habla- le dijo Liam

Cedric, con un enorme suspiro se sentó a su lado- No sé que me sucedió, Liam. Tengo que regresar para pedirle perdón a Jackson. Me salí de mis cabales, es solo que me desespero tanto. Me sentí tan impotente de no saber que le sucedía, ¡que me sucedía! Era como si pudiera sentir lo que ella siente, es pequeña y estoy alrededor de sus manitas- Liam suspiro aliviado, sin embargo estaba confundido. Ese era el chico que conocía, su amigo, pero al mismo tiempo no entendía de que estaba hablando. Habían empezado con la maldición y después con "ella" y "ella" que ya no lo entendía. Su amigo lucía preocupado, molesto, enfadado, confundido, el mismo estaba así al ver como cambiaba su rostro. Ambos estaban fuera de sincronía-… Es que esto está mal. ¿Me entiendes? Digo no, no puedo estar enamorado, yo no… yo sé que es inmaduro y que… Son tres meses, hermano. Llevamos tan poco tiempo aquí y siento que cada vez que la veo me pongo… Me gusta cada día más y ella es… ella…-

Cedric- lo llamo tranquilo- Cedric, Cedric, ¡Cedric!, ¡CEDRIC!- Liam gritaba desesperado intentando que se callase. Un golpe en la puerta hizo que ambos se callaran. Brice, su otro amigo, entro dando fuertes carcajadas. Lo miraron ceñudos.

Desde la sala común se escuchaba como que Cedric te estaba violando. - Marcus venia seguido de él y se tiro en su propia cama.

Más bien lucia como si Cedric le estuviera dando mucho placer… – se burlo y Liam le arrojo una de sus almohadas. El chico la atrapo con agilidad para luego burlarse con ella. La abrazo y empezó a moverse en su cama. – Cedric, oh Cedric… ¡CEDRIC!- grito.

Los dos chicos nuevos estallaron en carcajadas muy sonoras por la mala imitación de Liam. Dicho de ese modo realmente sonaba como si hubieran estado en otra situación, una no muy aceptable. Liam quiso golpearlo pero cuando observo la puerta y a Diddy, la novia de Marcus, él fue quien exploto en risas. Cedric solo la miraba avergonzado.

No se preocupen chicos, yo lo saco para que continúen con lo suyo.- aclaro y el cuarto cayó en silencio.

Cedric estaba avergonzado, Liam igual que él, Marcus tenía la cara roja pero había encontrado el doble sentido a las palabras de su novia, y Brice se había salido por su propia voluntad, aun riendo. La puerta se cerró lentamente dejándolos a ellos dos de nuevo solos y en silencio. Ambos amigos se miraron a los ojos y en pocos segundos volvieron a reír como locos. Cuando recuperaron el aire, y pudieron limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos, volvieron a su estado serio.

Nadie dijo nada pero como siempre Liam rompió el silencio.- Así que… estas enamorado ¿eh?- Ninguno encontraba otro sentido o respuesta a sus acciones. Cedric se tenso a su lado pero no debatió. Él mismo había pensado eso cuando le explicaba las cosas a su mejor amigo. Liam entendió que el "ella" era algo especial, algo que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes. No tenía experiencia en ello pero no era un tonto. Su amigo estaba en el cielo por una chica. Y no podía ser cualquiera, tenía que ser la hija del mago tenebroso. De lo peor que se pudo conseguir. Sirius Black.

La hora de ir al comedor llego. A pesar de que querían continuar con su plática sabían que no lo lograrían. Ya escuchaban los pasos viniendo hacia ellos…

Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de un brillo espectacular cuando vio a Cedric pasar por las puertas del gran comedor junto con su grupo de amigos.

-()-

Hey Marie, ¿Cómo te va?- saludo Jasper alegremente. Tenía sus lentes puestos y examinaba minuciosamente un libro. Isabella se pregunto que tendría tan ocupado a Jasper en la hora de la comida pero vio cuando le estiro el libro a Hermione, su compañera del primer curso. _Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, _era el tomo que tenía en sus manos. Marie había visto como Hermione había hecho a la perfección sus hechizos en la clase de la profesora Mcgonagall y se preguntaba porque le estaba pidiendo ayuda a Jasper. – Estas en lo correcto Hermione, está mal ese hechizo. Deberías hablar con Mcgonagall para que llame al ministerio y pida la corrección de todos los libros.

Gracias, Jasper- le dijo Hermione satisfecha y continuo con su plática. Ron y Harry saludaron a Marie desde su lado de la mesa pero Hermione se dedico a ignorarla. Swan se olvido de eso tan pronto Jacob llego a su lado y comenzó a servirse una buena porción de comida.

Comes como lobo, chico- se quejó Jasper cuando parte del puré de patatas salió volando en su dirección. Marie se protegió como pudo de la erupción de comida pero termino en gran parte sucia.

Vamos, Jake. Al menos deberías aprender algo bueno de tu hermana. Emma no come como cerdo.- Se quejó molesta.

Marie se sintió estúpida cuando gran parte de la mesas se quedó callada. Todos los que la habían escuchado la miraron horrorizados. Se ruborizo queriéndose hacer pasar por un tomate, era el color adecuado al que tenía su cara. Jasper había soltado su tenedor y Hermione le miraba furiosa y con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Un leve cuchicheo se empezó a levantar en la mesa pero todos seguían con la puesta en ella.

¿Marie?- llamo Jasper con voz nerviosa. Isabella se acercó un poco a su compañero. Jasper coloco su mano alrededor de su odio y en un leve susurró le aclaro las cosas. – Emma Black no tiene nada que ver con Jake… Ella… bueno, pues ella…-Jasper suspiró frustrado. Cerró ambos ojos y tomando largas y repetidas respiraciones trato de calmarse.- Es un tema del que no podemos hablar.- sentenció.

Ella, sintiéndose como una mosca por la aparente ofensa hacia su compañero, quiso arreglar las cosas. - Jake… yo, lo siento. No tenía idea de que… - comenzó a disculparse a penas encontrando las palabras para ello. Jacob levanto una mano en señal de silencio.

No te preocupes, Marie- le contesto con voz fría y algo ruda- Prefiero venir de familia _muggle _a algo tan despreciable como ellos.- Tanto el chico rubio como la castaña sintieron un retorcijón en el estomago, la forma de hablar de su compañero les había puesto todavía más incómodos.

Mientras tanto a unas cuantas mesas de Gryffindor, la pequeña Brandon bailaban sin cesar en su lugar. Su hermano menor, Emmett, la miraba divertido mientras jugaba con su puré de papa. Sabía que algo se tramaba. Por lo general Alice solía ser muy hiperactiva, siempre tenía pila para hacer algo y cuando menos te lo esperabas ya estaba recargada y hacia miles de cosas más. Emmett disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. Ambos vivían la vida como si pronto se fuera a acabar. Vivian despreocupados, libres, felices y a la primera oportunidad de diversión la tomaban. Ella era su compañera de travesuras y al mismo tiempo la hermana responsable que siempre lo ayudaba a salir hacia adelante. La adoraba.

La chica se metió su último bocado de comida a la boca, se limpió con su servilleta y de un brinco salió de su lugar. Emmett, asustado de estar solo, corrió a su lado deteniéndola.

¿A dónde crees que vas niña con complejo de duendecillo?- le dijo en voz baja. Habían avanzado lo suficiente como para estar fuera de su mesa y a la vista de otros alumnos. Los cuales los miraban de manera amedrentadora. Alice sabía que era culpa de su hermano y sus metidas de pata pero no le importaba, solo tenía que llegar a su destino, cruzar algunas palabras y después podría marcharse a sus clases de la tarde.

Esquivo con una facilidad impresionante a su hermano y continuo hasta llegar a la orilla de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Ahí estaba, Edward Cullen. Su apuesto y a veces en extremo arrogante primo. El menor de los Cullen suspiro aliviado al ver que solo se dirigían con Eddie.

Alice- la saludo Edward abandonando su libro a un lado de su intocada comida.

Edward- y de un nuevo brinquito, y la ayuda de la mano de Emmett, se sentó enfrente de él. Muchos de los chicos pertenecientes a esa casa la miraron extrañada pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada. No era la primera que comía en otra mesa, ni siquiera estaba comiendo, solo charlando. Además de que el aire de grandeza y suficiencia que rodeaba a Alice era suficiente para saber dónde meterse.- Necesito hablar contigo.

Soy todo oídos- Alice frunció el seño por el tono burlón. No le gustaba nada su actitud y más le valía hablar de buen modo con ella si es que no deseaba perder contacto con su único pariente mago, bueno también tenía a Emmett pero eso era fácil de arreglar.- Tengo cosas que hacer así que si te molesta comenzar…

Edward- corto el duendecillo- Basta de esto sí. Solo quiero hacerte un par de preguntas.

¿Tiene que ver con la tarea de pociones? Porque entonces no te ayudare, sabes que no soy de ese tipo. Disgustaría a Carlisle haciendo trampa. Que dirían tus papas…- comenzó de nuevo con su sermón y solo logro que Emmett rodara los ojos.

¿Qué piensas de Isabella Swan?- corto mordazmente. Emmett miro sorprendido a su hermana. Alice sabía como convencer. Con su cara de corderito a medio morir, con sutileza, con tácticas de reproche, con amenazas dulces que ni parecían amenazas sino más sugerencias… Todo eso lo había dejado a un lado y había sido directa. Muy directa.

Edward la miro atónito, sin embargo no contestó de golpe. Tanto su prima como él sabían que estaba analizando su respuesta.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos sintió un leve ataque de pánico, ¿Cómo lo sabía Alice? ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdido todo este tiempo pensando en ella? En su dulce aroma, en sus sonrojos, en su bellas cuencas chocolates… Edward tenía que aceptar que en la última hora no había estado haciendo otra cosa más que repasar la anatomía de Isabella. No de forma grotesca y de mente avanzada. Edward revisaba cada pequeño detalle, su forma de caminar, la forma de corazón de su rostro, su sonrisa, su cabello suelto. Estaba empezando a sentir cosquillas en el estomago. Disgustado miro hacia abajo pero no encontró nada. Sabía lo que le estaba pasando pero lo quería negar. Él no era así, había leído sobre el tema, miles de veces lo había hecho pero según él solo era ficción. Esme le hablaba del esplendor del amor, de lo bien que se sentía, de lo que el sentiría. Era imposible que a tan temprana edad estuviera pensando en eso. Edward tenía que concentrarse en sus estudios, en su fascinación por los libros, en cómo mejorar y llegar a ser el auror más extraordinario de todo el mundo mágico. ¿Quién era ella? Una simple chiquilla. Alguien que no podía y que no tenía ni el derecho de llegar y arruinarle todo. De alejarlo de su familia, de lo que él quería.

De pronto Edward sintió odio, sintió que Isabella Swan era solo un estorbo para él y para su futuro. No debía darle importancia, ni siquiera debía acordarse de ella. Con el ceño fruncido miro a su prima.

No sé de quien me hablas- contesto muy molesto- Ni me importa Alice, sea quien sea debe ser horrorosa y más te vale que me alejes de ella. No quiero que en ningún momento se te pase por la cabeza el presentármela. ¿De acuerdo?- No se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos porque sabía que las siguientes palabras serian como una abofeteada para ella.- Deja de estar con tus estupideces y niñerías del amor y mejor concéntrate en tus estudios. SI tanto te gusta el tal Jasper ese, deberías hacer algo para llegarle a su nivel, ¿no crees? No querrá estar con una niña insignificante y tonta. –

Edward, temeroso, levanto la vista. Estaba preparado para los insultos, para los reclamos y para la mirada descompuesta de su casi hermana. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que ella no estaba ahí.

* * *

**Mmm... Bueno sí. Decidí continuar con la historia y nada más voy a decir algo corto. Tratare de que sea breve. **

**Esta historia se desarrolla en los siete años y como yo considero que FANFICTION es para ayudarte a desarrollar tus habilidades de escritura, además de dejarte un espacio donde puedes jugar con tu imaginación y tus libros o películas favoritas, voy a meter varios de mis personajes. Bueno, uno o dos. Principalmente si lo notan, es Emma mi personaje pero pss uno o que otro papel chiquito saldrá. Así que de ahora en adelante todo es basado en los libros de Harry y si hay apariciones de los personajes de HP pero la mayoría se centra con los de TWILIGHT y los de mi autoría puesto que ustedes ya conocen la historia de los personajes de HP. **

**Atte: Valitoo… **


	3. Capítulo TRES

**Esto es de acuerdo a como yo me imagino que pondrían a todos los personajes de Twilight y a mis propios. Ya saben, los de Stephenie son los de Twilight y Emma y algunos otros son míos. Los de HP obviamente tampoco son míos….**

**Conste que hay cosas que me saque de la manga. No es que me dé flojera leer de nuevo toda la serie de HP, ya me sé de memoria la saga de Twilight, pero creo que sería innecesario hacerlo. Como es un fanfic puedo cambiar algunas (o muchas) cosas, entonces… Que conste que yo les advertí que habría muchas cosas inventadas para que no se quejen de que tienen otro nombre o que así no va… o no sé cosas que puedan ocurrir que los moleste… **

* * *

**Experiencias Mágicas**

**Capítulo TRES**

Hola- Emma extendió su mano hacia el chico de cabello cobrizo- Soy Emma Black, tú debes ser Cullen-

Edward, Edward Cullen- le aclaro con aire prepotente.

Emma aun tenia la mano estirada pero Edward tenia amabas manos sobre su libro. Estaba claro que no pensaba quitarlas de ahí. Emma lo miro ceñuda pero permaneció con la mano arriba.

El único hijo de los Cullen se mostraba molesto. A lo largo de este año lo único para lo que, varios de sus compañeros, le habían hablado era para pedirle ayuda con alguna materia, o de forma más descarada, para que les pasara la tarea o los trabajos de Snape, que siempre eran los que más esfuerzo les costaban. Estaba harto de eso y había jurado que al próximo chico que le hablara para pedirle un favor semejante, ni en mirarlo se molestaría. Sin embargo, la chica había llegado siendo amable, con una hermosa sonrisa y un aura de cierta alegría. Edward no lo podía negar, le cayó bien. Toda primera impresión contaba de una vida en adelante.

Y por fin pudo confirmar uno de los pocos chismes que a sus oídos habían llegado. Después de todo si había un descendiente de la malvada dinastía Black. Edward había visto la foto del padre de Emma anteriormente en libros sobre magos tenebrosos, Askaban o algún otro de ese tipo. La chica era linda, muy linda si era honesto y en sus facciones, a pesar de ser extremadamente femeninas, podía ver el rostro de su padre. Sirius era apuesto, no de su propio punto de vista sino referencias femeninas. Inclusive su madre lo había alagado, obviamente sin saber quién era, cuando se acerco a ver que estaba leyendo Edward a principios de verano.

Reflexiono unos momentos antes de volver a mirarla. En sí, si la había notado. No como Black, sino como Emma.

Una chica alegre, la forma más sencilla y superficial de describirla.

Mantenía una actitud desinteresada hacia los susurros o malas palabras que se hacían con referencia a su familia de parte de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Nada parecía molestarla, siempre estaba encerrada en su burbuja. En su propio mundo. Se andaba por los pasillos de la escuela sola. De vez en cuando la veías con Rosalie Malfoy o algún otro chico de Slytherin pero todos sabían que ella prefería la soledad.

Andaba de forma singular, no caminaba sino bailaba. Y literalmente, Alice podía tener un andar agraciado de bailarina y podía parecer que daba pasos casi bailados, Emma bailaba por los pasillos. Todo dependía de su humor, cuando estaba feliz iba bailando desde la macarena hasta samba, cuando estaba tranquila parecía bailar ballet, su favorito, y cuando estaba un poco molesta caminaba de forma graciosa, como Hip Hop.

Tenía una muy peculiar manera de vestir. No usaba los zapatos indicados por el reglamento, traía sus zapatillas muy similares a las que usan para practicar ballet solo que eran negras. Rompía el reglamento pero parecía a nadie importarle, o ningún maestro prestaba atención a ello. Edward había deseado hacer lo mismo. No con las zapatillas de ballet pero si con sus tenis. Edward era poseedor de más de algún par de este estilo de zapatos. Eran muy populares entre los chicos _muggles_ y cuando él le pidió unas a Esme, se las trajo variando de colores.

Emma también era rara en otros sentidos.

Se paraba a hablar con las plantas y siempre desaparecía por alguna puerta. Puede que fuera la puerta donde Filch guardara las escobas y trapeadores o la puerta de la enfermería. Siempre regresaba agitada y con un mejor humor. Como si hubiera estado bailando todo el tiempo, con música y todo.

A todo esto la razón por la que Edward la había notado era por ser una excelente alumna. No había ninguna clase donde no le fuera bien. Desde transformaciones con Mcgonagall hasta pociones con Snape. El profesor de Slytherin le tenía un gran rencor. A pesar de ser la mejor alumna de Slytherin, de ser tan amigable y de las miles de virtudes que le pudieran encontrar, él la miraba con odio y tomaba la oportunidad cada vez que se le presentaba de arruinarle el día o bajar la nota en su clase. Sin embargo, Emma se la ponía difícil y le volteaba las cosas. Contestaba correctamente o se desviaba del camino del profesor.

También a Emma se le reconocía por su gran espíritu deportista. Las pruebas de Quidditch se le habían "pasado" debido al profesor Snape. La había castigado sin razón alguna y le había prohibido salir de su sala común todo el fin de semana, obviamente dejándole mil y un escritos y ensayos detallados por realizar. Los hizo todos más rápido de lo que a Snape le gustaría admitir pero aun así no lo logro. Todos sabían que Snape lo había hecho con el propósito de que no entrara al equipo. Se rumoraba que era una excelente cazadora, apasionada del deporte y las acciones de Snape daban a entender que los rumores eran ciertos. ¿De otro modo porque no la hubiera dejado asistir? Si no fuera buena no habría riesgo de ser admitida. Pero entonces solo podían interpretar que la cabeza de Slytherin tenía serios problemas mentales porque con un talento como ese, ¿por qué habría de privar a su casa de ganar?

Edward levanto la mirada de su libro y vio que la chica Black seguía en la misma posición. Sostuvo su mirada y se sorprendió que al mirar sus ojos esta no los desviara. La mayoría de las chicas a las que pillaba observándolo se ruborizaban y miraban rápido hacia a otro lado. Emma resistió, y más que eso lo reto. En sus ojos podía ver que no se iba a rendir, ni dejar pasar así como sí. Determinación.

No pudo evitar el nota que Emma tenía un lindo color de ojos, verdes grisáceos, uno más dulce y tierno que el de los suyos. El de él eran verdes esmeralda, intensos y duros.

Emma suspiro frustrada bajando la mano. Edward sonrió triunfante y regreso la vista a su libro. La chica no se movió de su lugar y continuo sentada en la misma banca, a su lado. Estaban en su receso, en la plazuela del centro, con los enormes pilares, los arbustos, y todos los alumnos viéndolos con ojos curiosos.

No me voy a ir y lo sabes- Su voz fue tan dulce que no pareció amenaza- Quirrell me mando aquí a pedirte ayuda.- Eso lo sacó todo de contexto ¿ayuda? Pero cómo era posible si ella era excelente, era mejor que Hermione Granger, que él mismo… ¿Qué le sucedía al profesor para decir eso?

¿Golpeaste al profesor en la cabeza o que le hiciste para que te bajara así?- Emma se sorprendió de obtener una respuesta así de él. Su plan estaba funcionando solo en cierta forma, estaba hablando con ella- No puedo imaginarme como la mejor alumna me puede estar pidiendo ayuda a mí. Yo apenas y sé algo comparado contigo… Yo, no puedo cre… yo…- la rabia lo estaba invadiendo y no se podía controlar. Emma lo miro con una enorme sonrisa.

Tranquilo, ratita de biblioteca- Edward la miró molesto- No me mando aquí Quirrell, brincos diera que me acercara a él. Me sugirieron hacer amigos y en mi lista estás tú. O bueno- Emma frunció la nariz- Abu… digo Dumbledore me dijo que eras excepcional en muchas cosas, que podría llegar a identificarme contigo.-

¿Dumbledore?- pregunto honrado. Otro gran mago y lo considera como excepcional…

Si- dijo feliz- Quirrell no me cae muy bien la verdad. Creo que es algo soso, no da buenas clases y parece estar lleno de un aura, no sé si precisamente mala, sino… Uff, ni pensarlo.

Edward la miro divertido- Desde el trol, ¿cierto?- ambos asintieron riendo.

Desde el incidente de la noche de brujas con el trol en las mazmorras, que resultó estar combatiendo con Hermione en el baño de chicas, muchos de los alumnos habían preferido mantener distancia con el dichoso profesor. Nadie entendía que estaba haciendo y como entró ese trol, por lo tanto sospechaban de él. Al menos lo hacían Jasper, Edward, Emma, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

El chico Cullen se sorprendió de verse riendo. No mantenía platicas con nadie que no fueran sus padres, menos con chicas. Emma era graciosa, muy bella y de vez en cuando su mirada se posaba en su lindo rostro y se quedaba embobado. No sentía las mariposas en el estomago como con Bella pero si era agradable. Se reprendió al pensar en ella.

Estaban casi en el receso de invierno y lo único que realmente le había costado trabajo era mantener la mente alejada de ella. Alice estaba muy molesta con él y aunque le hubiera pedido perdón no se lo había consentido. Emmett no podía ni mirarlo por órdenes de su hermana. Bella jamás lo volvió a ver, no que él supiera y supuso que todo era culpa del duendecillo. Ella debió haber abierto la boca.

Estaba seriamente preocupado, no quería que Isabella pesara que la odiaba. No, era todo lo contrario. Inclusive tenía un apodo para ella, Bella. Le quedaba a la perfección. Odiaba que la gente le llamara Marie, pues era un nombre como de abuela, y Bella era una chica tan viva y linda… tan perfecta que merecía ser llamada con tal admiración. Bella en italiano era, pues eso, bella. Una palabra que según Edward la describía increíblemente bien.

Emma espero pacientemente a que Edward la volviera a ver. – Y bien, ¿qué dices?- le preguntó alegre, él la miro confundido- ¿Seremos amigos?

Amigos-contesto rápido y con una sonrisa. Nunca debía hacer eso, nunca. Debía pensar antes de actuar, no dejarse llevar por los instintos, nunca lo llevarían a nada bueno. Esta vez le importo poco cuando Emma acomodo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo. Edward, siendo algo torpe, le regresó el abrazo.

¿Conoces a alguien más con el que pueda ser amiga? Ya sabes, soy algo… ¿Antisocial?- pregunto Emma. Edward se estrujo los sesos pensando pero nadie se le ocurría. Tenía que ser alegre, y con mucha pila… Alice estaba fuera de la carta. Su prima había dejado en claro no querer ver con magos tenebrosos para nada. Emma se ofendería así que no… Tal vez.

¡Weasley! – grito alguien molesto. Ambos gemelos pasaron corriendo enfrente de ellos. Después un puñado de chicos llenos de pintura y furiosos. _Otras bombas de pinturas_ pensó Edward algo fastidiado. Pensó que a Emma también le molestaría pero reía. Reía como nunca y cuando miro la cara de Edward trato de calmarse.

Creo que ya sé por dónde empezar…- le dijo antes de darle un pequeño guiño y saltar fuera de su lugar. Emma empezó a bailar siguiendo a los chicos de la pintura.

Hey ¡Emma!- grito Edward. Tenía que preguntarlo antes de que se le olvidara, era ahora o nunca. Su nueva amiga lo miro con una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué hablas con las plantas? – le grito.

Emma se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia.- ¿Porqué hablas con los humanos?- le respondió y siguió con su camino.

-()-

Isabella miraba interesada el entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch. Jasper se había comprometido a enseñarle a Harry a jugar las diferentes posiciones del equipo. Harry podía ser excelente buscador pero realmente apestaba en cualquier otra posición. El equipo entero estaba presente solo faltaban, como de costumbre, los gemelos.

Isabella había aprendido a quererlos. A través de todos estos meses había desarrollado una gran amistad con el joven Jasper y este era uno de los principales atractivos para las bromas de Fred y George Weasley, o como ellos preferían Gred y Feorge. Esos chicos siempre eran un manojo de nervios para Marie, nunca sabia cuando le iban a hacer una de sus bromas y eso hacía que estuviera alerta. Sin embargo, gozaban de asustarla. Isabella escuchaba su voz y del brinco que pegaba terminaba de bruces en el suelo.

De pronto los gemelos entraron corriendo y riendo descontrolados. _Hablando de los Reyes de Roma_. Un tumulto de chicos venían detrás de ellos y todo parecían molestos. De nuevo, era común. Sus bromitas hacían que toda la escuela los recordara, algunos con diversión y otros con rencor. Ser víctima de una de sus bromas no era nada agradable, si podías evitarlo mejor por ti.

Los chicos venían ya listos con el uniforme y sus escobas estaban a un lado de las gradas. Entraron y se pusieron detrás de algunos chicos de tercer año, entre ellos Lee Jordan, su mejor amigo. De la nada los perseguidores se pararon y empezaron a gritarles una sarta de blasfemias. Los chicos los veían sonriendo pero mientras el tono de los insultos subía empezaron a enojarse. Cuando estaban por enfrentarlos algo extraño pasó. El grupo de chicos molestos avanzo hacia el equipo de Quidditch pero se quedo atascado. Era como si se hubieran estrellado contra una pared, una llena de pegamento. No se podía mover y los que tenían la cara "pegada" movían los labios con trabajo, exigiendo que los liberaran.

Emma Black apareció caminando, por primera vez en la historia, a una lado de los estampados. Tenía una mueca de enojo en su rostro y su varita estaba apuntando a los chicos. Ella debería ser la que convoco el conjuro atrapándolos como moscas. El lugar se quedo en silencio, nadie se atrevía a meterse con ella y una vez que lo hacías de seguro lo lamentarías.

Los gemelos, desconcertados, miraron al grupo de chicos.

¿Alguno de ustedes caballeros, quiere protestar?- preguntó la chiquilla aun molesta. De inmediato todos comenzaron a forcejear y a seguir con los insultos ahora no solo para los gemelos sino también para ella. George se adelanto molesto pero Fred y Lee lo detuvieron. Emma chasqueo la lengua- Lastima, no saben aguantar una bromita… - Y los soltó.

Muchos chicos fueron inteligentes y corrieron en dirección opuesta. Emma, riendo, lanzo unos conjuros hacia los chicos asustados y a todos les salieron cola de burro, de vaca, de cerdo… Todos comenzamos a reír ante la imagen. Corrían con real miedo y cuando sintieron la cola comenzaron a gritar. Trataban de verla o tocarla pero solo lograban dar vueltas en su lugar. Los que se quedaron a enfrentar a sus bromistas los imitaron pronto. Emma comenzó a lanzar a diestra y siniestra y le dio a todos, inclusive a Lee. Los gemelos rieron a carcajada limpia.

Upss. Lo siento, Lee. Déjame arreglarlo.- Se acercó a él y en voz muy baja apunto a su trasero. Poco a poco la cola de vaca fue desapareciendo. – Listo-

Gracias- le dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos con una idéntica sonrisa.

De nada. Me gusta hacer bromas- les dijo restándole importancia. Ambos se miraron expectantes, cuando regresaron la vista hacia Emma, le rodearon los hombros con un brazo y comenzaron a caminar a la salida. Lee estaba a un lado escuchando atento.

Isabella bajo echa un rayo hasta donde estaban Harry y Jasper, comentando la reciente situación. Harry se despidió cuando vio a Ron llegar.

¿Están locos o que?- le pregunto alarmada a su amigo Jasper.

No lo creo.- contesto Jasper como restándole importancia. Isabella supuso que su amigo no estaba de ánimos para hablar, se sintió algo mal. Jasper le hizo un gesto con la mano y camino con el resto del equipo. Marie, al ver que no estaba en condiciones, decidió ir a visitar a su amiga Alice.

-()-

La pequeña Brandon estaba realizando unos bosquejos del nuevo uniforme del equipo de Hufflepuff. Después de haber asistido al último partido de Quidditch, y de haber visto la gran actuación de Harry atrapando la snitch dorada, Alice se había propuesto una nueva misión. Por nada del mundo permitiría al equipo de Hufflepuff salir con ese mismo y horroroso atuendo. Ellos merecían algo mejor que una simpleza como esa.

Marie grito desde el otro lado de la puerta para entrar a la sala común. - ¡Alice! ¡Alice, ven!- Antes de que terminara ya estaba fuera. Era como si tuviera un radar para identificar a su mejor amiga, en dos segundos te podía decir dónde estaría.- ¿Podemos andar por ahí? Me da pánico que los gemelos me atrapen con sus bromas, Emmett está dormido y Jasper esta de malas conmigo.-

Isabella noto el brillo que pintaba en los ojos de su mejor amiga ante la mención del chico rubio. Suspiro desanimada cuando pensó la suerte que tenia ella. Jasper estaba que volaba más alto por Alice que por su escoba, y la niña no se quedaba atrás. No se habían declarado, no se habían dicho nada. Por primera vez el duendecillo era tímida para algo.

Marie noto como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. El día que le había preguntado a Alice sobre Edward había quedado decepcionada. Alice no la volvió a encontrar en el lugar que acordaron. De hecho, la estuvo ignorando. Por seis interminables semanas. Emmett, Harry, Ron, Jasper, Jacob, todos ellos eran sus amigos pero todos eran hombres.

-()-

Un día cuando Marie iba saliendo de su clase de vuelo, toda golpeada, sucia y llena de moretones, decidió hacer algo drástico. No estaba en ella ser aventurera pero esto era algo de vida o muerte. Si quería pasar su "sencillo" curso de vuelo necesitaba la ayuda. La ayuda de un experto. Jasper estaba ocupado con los estudios todo el tiempo. Jacob solo estaba ahí para comentarle lo bonita que era o lo poco que le faltaba para ser capitán del equipo. Emmett era un amor pero con el no se podía aprender más que tonterías, nunca se concentraría. Harry era maravilloso pero ya estaba ayudando a Ron. Hermione la odiaba y Marie prefería estar alejada a ella. Así que la única opción disponible sería Emma Black.

Debido a los consejos previos de Alice la pequeña se había apartado y había evitado todo contacto con la niña Black sin embargo su curiosidad había estado presente. Cuando Isabella se aburría o simplemente quería hacer algo diferente se dedicaba a mirar a las personas. Emma era un blanco que no podía pasar por alto. Había notado que era alguien alegre, cariñosa, sonriente, extraña, muy extraña pero que no había nada malo con ello. Era distraída, si, pero tenía una razón en especifico. Cedric Diggory. Marie, tras varios días de observación había notado que Emma pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pendiente de Cedric. Lo buscaba con la mirada y una vez localizado era capaz de seguirlo, desde lejos, hasta el baño de niños. Cuando Cedric sonreía, ello lo hacía. Cuando él se reía, ella suspiraba. Cuando solo se quedaba quieto ella pasaba el tiempo observándolo con amor y felicidad.

Entre tantas cosas había notado que el chico Diggory podía compartir los sentimientos ya que cuando él levantaba la mirada y Emma la desviaba avergonzada, él se daba su tiempo para apreciarla y sonreír. Era un juego interminable, primero uno y luego el otro. Marie sentía cierta punada de celos porque sabía que Emma era una niña hermosa y ella no se consideraba una. Porque sabía que esos dos terminarían juntos. Porque ella era correspondida y Marie no.

A pesar de todo ese no era la razón de su búsqueda.

Rosalie Malfoy era una de las grandes y únicas amigas de la chica Black. Rosalie también pertenecía al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin e Isabella la había visto jugar más de una vez, siempre siendo ganadores. Tenía el puesto de Guardián y a pesar de que casi no salía de su lugar la había visto volar llena de gracia y agilidad a la hora de llegar al campo y acomodarse.

Un día, Isabella escuchó claramente como Rosalie, o Rose como le gustaba que la llamaran, le pedía consejos y trucos a Emma. Se dio cuenta que muchas de las asombrosas maniobras de Rosalie eran de su mejor amiga y entonces fue cuando supo que debía acudir a ella. A Emma y no a Rosalie porque la rubia compartía el gesto arrogante de su hermano y hacia que Marie desconfiara.

Era la última hora antes de ir al Gran Comedor así que Isabella corrió a la plazuela principal, donde sabía que Emma estaría.

Llegó y vio a la chica sentada en una banca. Platicaba con uno de los arbustos que tenía a su derecha y de la nada comenzó a reír, parecía que realmente mantenía una conversación con alguien. La castaña se acerco con cuidado.

No seas tonto, fue una bromita. Sabes que te quiero…- dijo Emma entre risas. Marie quiso fruncir el ceño por los celos. ¿Acaso tenía que tener tan bella voz?

Hola- dijo a pesar de todo y quiso golpearse la cabeza. Su llamado había sido un grito automáticamente llamando la atención de casi todos. Los nervios la habían traicionado.

Emma con todo y una sonrisa le contesto. Isabella fue capaz de notar como la chica alternaba las miradas entre el arbusto y ella. Tal vez era una mala idea, pensó creyéndola loca.

¿En que soy buena?- preguntó

¿Perdona?- contesto Marie. Estaba observando el árbol y pudo a penas y notar un cambio de color en sus hojas, como si alguien estuviera escondiéndose.

¿En que te puedo ayudar?- volvió a preguntar aun siendo amable.

Mira… pues yo,… quería ver si…- tartamudeo la castaña.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, Bella?- se bajo de la banca y la jalo con ella para darle una vuelta a la plazuela. La pequeña Marie encontró que tenía dificultada para mover las piernas. El apodo con el que la había llamado la chica Black la había dejado helada, inmóvil. Le había gustado mucho. - Te ayudo con tus tareas, tus trabajos, alguna broma, quieres preguntarme algo sobre mi interesante vida…- dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Marie parpadeo varias veces y al mismo tiempo agradeció que Emma no comentara nada sobre su aparente retraso mental. Volviendo a estar asombrada- ¿Te han venido a pedir todo eso?- Emma se encogió de hombros- En realidad, yo solo quiero aprender a volar.-

¿Quidditch?- sonrió.

No precisamente. Solo quiero saber, como… yo… solo volar- confeso apenada.

¿Volar?- repitió Emma- ¡Volar!- Marie pegó un brinco por la sorpresa y eso hizo que Emma riera muy fuerte.- Nos vemos hoy en el campo después de las clases. No llegues tarde porque tendremos poco tiempo.-

La chica algo loca comenzó a caminar de regreso a la banca donde todo había comenzado. Marie se quedo confundida. Eso era un sí pero…

¿Qué debo de llevar?- preguntó

Daaaa- contesto Emma feliz- Disposición, buen humor, esfuerzo, magia y presencia. ¡Pff! ¡Eres todo tu!- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio.- A- alargo la letra dramatizando.- Tu escoba.-

-()-

Que pelele eres- comento Emma haciendo que Edward casi se ahogara con el pedazo de pollo que estaba comiendo.

¿Emma, que haces aquí?- pregunto en un susurro. Los chicos de su mesa miraban curiosos.

Daaaa- contesto sonriente- Lo mismo que todos. Comer. Hazte para allá- lo empujo mientras se sentaba a su lado. – Así que Cullen…

Edward la miro como si estuviera muy loca, porque loca ya estaba.- Emma…- No se atrevió a decir su apellido a pesar de llevar bastante tiempo siendo amigos. O mucho para las connotaciones de Edward.

Edward, basta.- Casi que lo calló- Pensé que hoy saldrías de tu estúpido escondite pero ¡NO! – dramatizo gritando y levantando los brazos de forma exagerada. Más de la mitad de la mesa los miro asombrados haciendo que Edward se hundiera en su lugar apenado- Perdona, a veces se me olvida con quien estoy.-

Supongo que eso significa que soy especial- contesto ofendido.

Que eres un bruto estaría mejor.- le sonrió cariñosa. Edward suspiro resignándose. Emma removió su comida frente a ella y Edward intento comer. Cayeron en un silencio poco común para ellos. Era cierto que había momentos de lectura o reflexión donde el silencio era requerido pero este era otro tipo de silencio, uno que casi nunca experimentaban. Uno incomodo.

Así que…- Hablo Cullen

Emma soltó de golpe su cubierto y lo volteó a ver decidida- Hoy voy a ver a Isabella Swan en el campo de Quidditch después de las clases de la tarde.-

¡¿Que?- Pregunto un alarmado Edward.- ¿Emma estás loca o algo así?- Su mejor amiga se mordió los labios intentando reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con estallar- Me corrijo, ¿Ahora que diablos te pasa como para que cometas semejante locura?-

¡Hey!- Protesto- Cálmate, Romeo. No todo en la vida de Bella gira en torno a ti, no vamos a estar hablando de tu galanura. Le voy a enseñar a volar.-

¿A volar?- Pregunto confundido. Emma asintió con una cara de "obviamente, tonto"- Vaya- Edward desvió la mirada y empezó a jugar con su comida- ¿Y porque me lo comentas?-

¡¿PORQUE?- Gritó, de nuevo atrayendo la atención- Porque eres mi mejor amigo, porque hablamos de todo, porque nos tenemos confianza, porque secretamente para todos menos para mí amas a Isabella Swan, porque… porque…-

Edward la miro esperando a que siguiera con su respuesta.

¡Aaagh!- Grito Emma con frustración. La chica levanto sus bracitos con movimientos exagerados y luego se dejo caer en la mesa dándose un buen golpe en la frente. Levanto la mano derecha con un solo dedo apuntando hacia su amigo.- No comentes nada de esto.

Edward comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas. Habían empezado siendo pequeñas risas suprimidas que fueron subiendo de tono hasta explotar en grandes carcajadas. Cullen posó sus manos en su estomago y siguió riendo con fuerza. Lagrimas de risa caía por sus mejillas y por primera vez parecía no importarle llamara la atención no solo de la mesa sino de todo el comedor. Emma, a su lado, reía de la misma forma solo que seguía con la frente pegada a la madera de la enorme mesa.

Poco a poco se fueron calmando- Ay, ay…- Intento decir entre las pequeñas risas restantes- Te quiero, Emma- se limpió las lágrimas con los dedos. Emma levanto la cabeza y miro a su amigo con una enrome sonrisa. Antes que Edward pudiera preguntar que sucedía, su amiga ya se le había lanzado encima y lo estrujaba en un apretado abrazo.

Y yo te quiero a ti, Edward- Le susurró quedito. El rostro del emocionado se descompuso en asombro pero poco a poco un extraño calor comenzó a tintar su corazón. Edward le regreso el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-()-

Cedric Diggory había tenido una pequeña especie de junta con Mcgonagall previamente a su llegada al comedor. Habían estado discutiendo sobre los chicos de nuevo ingreso, no en la escuela, sino en los equipos de Quidditch. Había sido tal el talento encontrado en estos novatos que después de una muy breve platica con Dumbledore, un intercambio de palabras donde "maravilloso" había sido mencionado más de treinta veces por el director, y de la molesta mueca de Snape se habían cambiado las reglas de Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

_Los alumnos tenían permitido ser parte de equipo de Quidditch siempre y cuando se hubieran ganado el puesto con esfuerzo, dignidad y talento._

Lo que Diggory tenía que ver con todo esto era la sugerencia de la Profesora Sprout. La Directora de Hufflepuff había alabado las habilidades y destreza en vuelo del chico que, por voto común, se había decidido ayudaría en tres sesiones a todos los novatos.

Normalmente esta sería una tarea designada para cada uno de los equipos y casas pero ya que se confiaba en el liderazgo de Diggory, como en la pureza e inocencia de los chicos de once años para no contar sobre las habilidades "especiales" que se pudieran llegar a encontrar en sus compañeros rivales, se había decidido de esa forma.

Cedric tenía la misión de entrenar y sacar lo mejor de ellos en tres sesiones a: Rosalie Malfoy, Edward Cullen, Jacob Black, impresionantemente a Emmett Brandon y a… Emma Black.

Tres de estos chicos ya habían sido probados en partidos y habían tenido resultados favorables, sin embargo los profesores habían remarcado que era importante tenerlos a todos juntos. Jacob había ido a las pruebas y no había quedado en el equipo sin embargo Oliver Wood, capitán de Gryffindor, había pedido un permiso especial para empezar a entrenar a Jacob y dejarlo en forma para el siguiente año. En cuanto a la última, bueno, Snape se había excusado con un mal comportamiento para su falta a las pruebas pero el fuerte rumor que corría sobre sus habilidades había sido tomado en cuenta. Diggory tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos y en caso de que diera un fallo favorable Emma, al igual que Jacob, iniciaría su entrenamiento.

Bastaba decir que Cedric moría de los nervios para definir lo difícil que esto le seria. ¿Cómo podría ser imparcial con un caso así? ¿Qué tal si Emma era tan mala, que los rumores eran falsos, y que por su negativa no entraba al equipo? ¿Qué si Emma lo odiaba por ese hecho? Cedric moriría, moriría lleno de agonía y dolor por ello. Pero… ¿Qué tal si era una excelencia? ¿Qué tal si entraba con pase directo al equipo? Tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarla y no sabía que sería peor. Ganar y verla infeliz por la derrota o perder y ser humillado por su amor imposible.

Definitivamente Diggory tenía problemas serios pero, de pronto, uno aun más importante apareció frente a él mientras entraba al Gran Comedor. Unas fuertes carcajadas provenían de la mesa de Ravenclaw, a donde Cedric planeaba ir primero para informar del entrenamiento, y nada más y nada menos que del serio Edward Cullen. Pero el problema al que Cedric se enfrentaba no era eso, era la escena que acaba de presenciar. Cullen abrazando a _su _Emma. Un te quiero provenir de sus labios, unas miradas cómplices.

No, eso no le podía estar pasando.

Cedric definitivamente no supo cómo reaccionar de manera correcta. -Cullen- Casi ladró el chico de cuarto año. Edward y Emma se separaron bruscamente, ambos habían identificado a la perfección al chico que hablaba y eso los había puesto a la punta. Edward, medio avergonzado, acomodo su corbata mientras trataba de guardar la compostura. Emma solo se había ruborizado hasta la punta de los pies y había evitado posar la vista en el dios de enfrente. Esto no podía ser nada bueno. _¿Qué querría Cedric?_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo.– Black- también la llamo de modo agresivo. Emma sintió las lágrimas empezar a formársele en los ojos. El dolor era tal que sabía que no sería capaz de resistir tanto. Edward frunció el ceño. ¿Que se creía Diggory para hablarle así a Emma? Cedric se quiso morder la lengua al escuchar su tono. Emma no tenía la culpa de sus estúpidos celos y la había lastimado, _lo sabía._- Necesito verlos. Hoy. Al finalizar las clases de la tarde. – Con eso dio media vuelta y se marcho.

Emma,- susurró Edward- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto genuinamente preocupado.

No- contesto apenas audiblemente mientras giraba la cabeza frenéticamente. Emma enterró la cara en el pequeño pecho de Edward y su amigo no pudo hacer más que volverla a abrazar.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo(: **


	4. Capítulo CUATRO

**Esto es de acuerdo a como yo me imagino que pondrían a todos los personajes de Twilight y a mis propios. Ya saben, los de Stephenie son los de Twilight y Emma y algunos otros son míos. Los de HP obviamente tampoco son míos….**

* * *

**Experiencias Mágicas**

**Capítulo CUATRO**

Cedric se estaba golpeando la cabeza cuando Liam entro al cuarto que solían compartir este año. Sus otros dos compañeros de cuarto se encontraban en el cuarto pero cada uno parecía estar de acuerdo con las acciones de su amigo.

Brice lanzaba una quaffle de peluche, que una de sus admiradores le había regalado, y de vez en cuando miraba con diversión a Cedric. En cambio, Marcus no le dedicaba ni una mirada puesto que estaba concentrado en sus tareas.

¿Y aquí pasa?- pregunto confundido.

Brice rió- Aquí nuestro pequeño niño oro es el nuevo gato oficial de los novatos en los equipos de Quidditch- se burló.

¿Y por eso se parte el cráneo?- volvió a cuestionar

Dudo mucho que sea porque encuentra endemoniadamente atractiva a nuestra joven enfermera y quiera hacerle una visita que tenga prolongada estadía- Opino Marcus. Sus amigos se miraron divertidos.

Imbécil- contesto el insultado.

Estaba dando una sugerencia- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.- El verdadero problema aquí es que te carcomen los celos.

¿Celos? ¿De quién?- pregunto Liam directamente a Cedric

De "nerdito" Cullen- Contesto Brice. Liam los miro sin comprender es que acaso ellos… - El "mejor" amigo de Emma- Hizo comillas imaginarias con sus dedos.

Oh- comprendió Liam.

Últimamente había notado la fuerte amistad que esos dos pubertos habían empezado a adquirir. A decir verdad, se alegraba. Había visto que Emma era muy solitaria, los Malfoy no contaban para nada puesto no eran buena influencia, y por fin parecía estar haciendo amigos. Pero ahora se venía a dar cuenta que tal vez Emma no era la mejor persona para escoger amigos. Ni los gemelos Weasley podían hacer tal daño como Edward.

¿Qué paso?-

Paso, pasó que nací. Paso que existo y que la vi. Paso que por ser un lento cobarde me han destrozado…-

Que te gano un niño- complemento Brice no ayudando en nada.

Si me gustaras explicar, - Los miro a los tres- les entendería.-sentenció.

**-()-**

¿Emma?- Pregunto Bella, feliz con su nuevo apodo.

La niña había tenido la oportunidad de expresarles a sus amigos el gusto que le daba la otra opción de nombre que tenia. Les había sugerido de una forma no muy indirecta que prefería que de ahora en adelante le llamaran así. Alice le había preguntado quien había tenido tan maravillosa idea pero tuvo sus reservas y con un nada convincente esfuerzo le cambio el tema. Jasper y Emmett se encontraron gustosos de que por fin se sintiera cómoda con algo y Jacob, bueno, él era otra historia.

¿Te quedaras ahí por siempre o entraras a volar?- la asusto Emma cuando le hablo por detrás. La otra chica venia con su escoba en la mano y una ropa que definitivamente Bella no habría creído seria usada para un deporte. La paso de largo y entro. Bella corrió detrás de ella.

Ambas chicas se miraron. Nada pasó.

De acuerdo…- vaciló Emma- Si nada más vienes a verme pudiste haberme pedido una foto, hasta con gusto te la hubiera firmado- se burló.

¿Qué se supone debo hacer?- pregunto tímida

Volar- sonrió- Quiero que te montes a la escoba y lo hagas. Solo, _vuela_-

Isabella trago con dificultad. Esperaba que la ayudara de otro modo, que le pusiera conitos para correr, que le diera la técnica, uno que otro secreto. Lo tuvo que hacer por sí misma. Tomo con ambas manos e intento subir a su escoba. Lo logro pero su falda quedo un poco más elevada de lo deseado.

Supongo que deberás acomodar eso. Pronto tendremos compañía y no creo que gustes que todos observen partes tan íntimas, _al menos no todos._- Le informo y Bella se sonrojo. No entendía bien a que se refería pero algo era seguro, debía hacerle caso. No fue hasta que volvió a su posición inicial que las palabras fluyeron a su celebro.

¿Compañía?- chillo.

¿Algún problema? - Emma levanto una ceja – De un modo u otro tienes una clase repleta de alumnos de nuestra misma edad y lo tienes que hacer. Seremos pocos, no habrá porque sentirse peor.-

Bella asintió no del todo acuerdo. Respiro profundo y se centro en hacer a su magia salir del centro de su diminuto cuerpo. Se dedico a extenderla por sus brazos y su torso, a que fluyera dándole la capacidad a la simple escoba de flotar. Sintió el suelo despegar de sus pies y el agitar de su pelo.

Emma observo como la chica hacia todo un proceso para solo flotar en su lugar. Bella estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que en verdad creía que saldría disparada de un momento a otro. No era cosa tan difícil el volar, era algo que se sentía natural. Ella había empezado desde un pequeño prototipo de escoba cuando tenía poco más de un año, seguido de los paseos en la motoneta perteneciente a su padre, hasta llegar a entrenar Quidditch con su madre todas las mañanas. Siguió con ello después de su muerte y a pesar de todo le había quedado como un buen recuerdo.

Emma vio el agitar del aire y sabía que a esta hora la briza comenzaba a ser un poco, solo un poco, más fuerte pero no creyó que fuera importante. Isabella seguía solo flotando, de vez en cuando se balanceada de adelante a atrás, y el cambio en el aire solo le hacían tambalear un poco.

Era cierto que las chicas habían llegado tarde y que pronto el resto entraría para su práctica con el chico de tercer año. Emma no pensó en su nombre puesto que no dejaría que nadie, además de su madre y Edward, la vieran llorar. Nadie. Aun así se había permitido el pensar en el buen corazón que tenia y Emma creía que además de sus consejos a Bella le podría venir bien el estar presente en el entrenamiento, Cedric lo permitiría. Estaba segura de ello.

Y como si lo hubieran convocado el chico apareció en la entrada. Cedric entro cargando el baúl de pelotas y unos cuantos objetos más que Emma supuso servirían de obstáculos. No hizo ruido alguno y continúo metiendo materiales al lugar. Emma dejo de prestar atención a Bella con sus intentos de volar y ella misma siguió muy concentrada. Lo observo siendo para nada discreta. Hizo un último viaje metiendo varias escobas que Emma sabia no eran necesarias. Cada chico que fuera a estar presente era dueño de una. Ninguno usaba las escobas proporcionadas por la escuela, y jamás los creería capaces. Tanto Emmett, Edward y Rosalie las tenían por ser regalos de felicitaciones por parte de sus padres. Jacob, con distinguida habilidad, había hecho una que la maestra de vuelo había aprobado sin un solo pero. Asombroso para su edad. Bella y Emma estaban más escasas de recursos pero ya traían escoba.

El apuesto adolescente tiro todos los materiales aun sin hacer ruido alguno y después de sacudirse las manos se dispuso a mirar. Emma le echo un vistazo y pudo ver que Bella ya se elevaba varios metros a su cabeza. Se quedo callada puesto que le faltaba un poco más y tenía miedo de romper su concentración. Segundos más tarde con el más leve susurro le llamo por su nombre. La chica, siendo torpe, abrió los ojos y se aferró con su vida a la escoba.

Tranquila, solo trata de descender un poco.- Bella hiso ademan de asomarse- ¡No! Mira al frente y concéntrate pero esta vez no cierres los ojos. Respira profundo y mentalízate tu imagen descendiendo. Ordénale a la escoba tus deseos-

¿Cuánto tengo que bajar?- Miro asustada.

Todo lo que puedas, repetirás el ejercicio unas cinco veces. Una vez que lo domines quiero que avances escasos dos metros hacia adelante y hacia atrás. No des vuelta, enfrente y reversa.- Ambos chicos desde el suelo pudieron ver su cara de miedo. – Hazlo tantas veces quieras, hasta que te sientas completamente segura cambiaremos.-

Bella lo hizo muy bien y a pesar de que su maestra escuchaba el trabajo que los nervios le ponían para respirar, la dejo continuar. Fue entonces que las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas. Ya estaba en los ejercicios de balanceo cuando Emma se permitió volver a mirar a su amor prohibido.

Cedric miraba con atención a la chica que se encontraba flotando. Recorría una y otra vez su figura y el contorno de la escoba. Cada vez que hacia un movimiento acertado él sonreía satisfecho. La miraba con aprobación. La hora llego y Emma, con vista periférica, observo como Rosalie y Edward bajaban al mismo tiempo hacia donde estaba ella. Rosalie noto el caer de su brazalete y Edward ni cuenta se dio y siguió de largo su camino, dejándola atrás.

Desde aquí el tiempo se acelero.

Edward grito el nombre de su mejor amiga con entusiasmo mientras corría a abrazarla. Cedric miro con odio al chico nuevo. Edward miro alegre a su amiga y a su alumna. Emma muy confundida miro a su amigo, luego a su amor y se dio cuenta que seguía con la mirada encajada en Bella. Rosalie miro a todos confundida. Bella se tambaleo metros arriba en el aire al escuchar esa conocida voz. Y entonces Emma miro con odio a la niña flotando.

Los celos que inundaron su cuerpo fueron demasiados para ser controlados.

De pronto una fuerte ráfaga azoto en contra del débil cuerpo de Bella y esta callo hacia atrás de su escoba. Todos vieron en cámara lenta como es que Bella se estrellaba contra el suelo y escucharon el tronar de algo. La primera en llegar fue Emma, seguido su mejor amigo y al último los otros dos espectadores. Emma tuvo la precaución de preguntarle que le dolía y donde se había golpeado. Cuando la herida, llorando, le respondió que era el brazo y parte de su torso, temió lo peor. No la movió pues sabía que el tronar que había escuchado habían sido unas costillas y muy posiblemente su brazo.

¿Qué paso? ¿Qué tiene?- pregunto Edward alterado.

Emma, siguiendo con la revisión, le contesto serena.- Tiene dos costillas rotas y probablemente el brazo, con fortuna y solo habrá sido uno y no los dos huesos. – Levanto la cabeza de su inspección- No podemos moverla puesto las costillas pueden perforar los pulmones. Necesitamos a la señora Pomfrey y a Hagrid.-

Yo puedo cargarla- se ofreció Edward.

No- habló Cedric- Hale a la enfermería por ayuda. Cullen ve por Hagrid. Háganlo lo más rápido posible nosotros nos quedaremos aquí. –

No- se quejo Emma- Edward se puede quedar. Yo iré por Hagrid.- Sin dar tiempo alguno a contestar las chicas salieron corriendo.

¡No la muevas!- Grito Edward molesto a Cedric cuando vio que intentaba ponerla en mejor posición. – Puedes empeorar su estado-

Sé lo que hago, Cullen- se quejó.

¿Enserio? Emma no opina lo mismo- le contesto mordaz. Esas palabras habían sido dirigidas directamente al subconsciente de Cedric, sin intensión alguna. Cullen se refería a las indicaciones que anteriormente les había hecho pero el chico de Hufflepuff había acomodado la frase a su propia conciencia.

**-()-**

El transcurso a la enfermería había sido más tenso de lo que estuvo el inicio de entrenamiento.

Rosalie caminaba molesta frente al grupo, mientras que los recién llegados la seguían como perros. Jacob no había querido ver la herida de Bella y Emmett iba detrás de la chica. Emma y Edward iban abrazados con caras que dejaban fuera de lugar las palabras. Los amigos buscaban la forma de apoyarse el uno al otro. Edward se sentía desfallecer del terror y remordimiento, Emma se sentía culpable pero al mismo tiempo deprimida porque se había hecho a la idea que Diggory estaba detrás de la pobre Bella. Cedric iba lanzándole dagas con los ojos a Edward por los celos.

Black había estado en lo correcto y Bella tenia fractura de brazo y la tercera y cuarta costilla izquierda. Por suerte, en el mundo de la magia esas fracturas se reparaban en segundos pero el susto no. Bella se quedaría una noche para que pudiera tranquilizarse y pudieran revisarle la temperatura.

Se había pospuesto el entrenamiento y no precisamente porque no se encontraran con ganas de seguir sino que habían sido requeridos en la oficina del director, al menos los testigos.

Los maestros hablaban entre ellos mientras que cada alumno divagaba por la entretenida, curiosa y extraña oficina del director de tan prestigiosa escuela. Rosalie estaba cruzada de brazos y admiraba un bello espejo con los bordes de plata tallados, lo más posible es que se admirara a ella. Emma daba vueltas como león enjaulado en medio de la oficina. Nada parecía atraerle, lo que no sabía el resto de los alumnos es que ella la conocía a la perfección. Cedric y Edward estaban sentados en una esquina y se miraban, de nuevo, el uno al otro con odio.

Las chicas, más que desesperadas, se disculparon para ir al tocador. El lugar se sepulto en un silencio en extremo incomodo. Cedric se quedo pensando unos segundos.

¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sucedido esto? Si hubiera llegado directo a interrumpir, a ayudar a guiar o correr más rápido podría haber detenido esto. Podría haber evitado el enojo y el castigo. Había sido un estúpido. Se había quedado admirando lo bella e impresionante que era Black y había rehuido a su mirada fingiendo prestar atención a los movimientos de Isabella. Se podría haber acercado y haberle hecho platica. Podría haber descubierto que había con Cullen.

Si se era honesto, tenía sus dudas. Nunca antes había visto a Edward cerca de Isabella. Ni siquiera creía que entre ellos dos se conocieran pero su actitud hacia la niña y el accidente eran un tanto extrañas. El más alterado era él. El que primero había insistido en pasar, Edward. El que se había puesto como loco a pedir explicaciones a Emma, Cullen. Claramente o eran muy buenos amigos secretos o habría un sentimiento parecido al suyo por Emma.

_No, un niño no puede sentir lo mismo que yo por mi bella diosa griega._ Pensó.

Pero entonces, si Edward gustaba de Isabella porque era de _tal modo_ con Emma. Sí, todos sabían que eran la pareja mas dispareja de mejores amigos pero, ¿acaso todos se trataban de tal modo? Se conocían hacen unos escasos meses y tan profundos te quiero eran capaces de expresarse. ¿Es que estaría malinterpretado todo? ¿Acaso sus celos le habían nublado la vista a la realidad?

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un Hagrid confundido. Pregunto por el resto de los maestros y después volvió a salir. Fue entonces cuando Cedric se decidió a hablar. Edward había salido lanzado para preguntar por Isabella y solo se había avergonzado al ver al guardabosque. Definitivamente debía significar algo.

Edward- El chico, asombrado pero no por eso menos enojado, lo miro.- Hace unos minutos parecías preocupado, ¿está todo bien?- se sintió estúpido por hacer semejante acercamiento pero entonces, ¿Qué hubiera sido mejor?

¡¿Qué si estoy bien? ¿Es que acaso estas ciego, Diggory?- le grito molesto- ¡Bella se está muriendo en una camilla de la enfermería y nosotros estamos aquí sin hacer nada!- _Definitivamente significa algo más._

Estarás bien, Edward- Contesto más seguro- Su huesos están bien, ya tiene la temperatura controlada. Solo necesita relajarse, no está sufriendo.

Puede que tú lo veas así. No me sorprendería, no tienes sentimientos. – Cedric frunció el ceño.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- Edward sonrió socarrón.

Es que no te das cuenta, por favor- Le hablo pero el otro chico lo miro realmente confundido. El de cabello cobrizo suspiro- No soy quien para hablar de ello pero creo que deberías de poner más atención a las _señales_-

Siguió teniendo dudas pero las chicas entraron seguidas de los profesores. Edward y la rubia dieron su testimonio y sus explicaciones rápido y fueron mandados al Gran Comedor a lo que restaba de la cena. Ninguno estaba del todo feliz por dejar a su amiga, algo que tenían en común, pero siguieron al pie de la letra las ordenes. Edward abrazo a su amiga y le susurro al oído la promesa de guardarle algo de comer en caso que no llegara, lo más probable.

No fueron para nada duros con ellos, sin contar la actitud ya conocida de Snape. Cedric se echo la culpa del incidente pero Emma no permitió tal mentira. Ella había sido la responsable de todo.

Debí de haberle dicho a Isabella que asistiera con su maestra y que ella la ayudaría sin ningún problema. Pedirle alguna tarde para que la ayudara si es que no encontrara la forma en clase pero no debí tomar tal responsabilidad en mis manos.-

Cedric y los maestros salieron retirándose ya a sus dormitorios. La última vista que el apuesto chico consiguió de su diosa fueron el derramar de lágrimas y el abrazo que le proporciono alguien a quien llamo abuelo, el director, el más grande mago de la actualidad.

¿Dumbledore?

**-()—**

Definitivamente ninguno había esperado tal resultado de los entrenamientos.

Para prevenir lesiones o incidentes algunos, y con el pretexto de dejarlos en perfectas condiciones los chicos se habían reunido en cuatro ocasiones más a entrenar, siendo siete en total.

Extrañamente se habían hecho amigos entre el grupo seleccionado, debido a su obsesión con el Quidditch. Se sentían agusto en las escobas, en el suelo, y en las competencias pero todo era muy diferente fuera del campo. Rosalie ignoraba a Emmett por la vergüenza que le causaba alguien tan "tonto". Jacob no quería tener que ver con ellos si no era compitiendo ya sea dentro o fuera. Emmett y Edward tenían el impedimento de Alice. Y Emma, seguía siendo ella. Cedric solo era un tutor más, de saludos cordiales en los pasillos no pasaban. Pero cuando todos estaban como un equipo deportivo las risas, bromas y suspiros no paraban.

Bella había decidió continuar sus entrenamientos con Emma y había aceptado de una sola vez su disculpa. Se agradaban aunque amabas secretamente se sintieran cierto rencor. Ambas seguían con la impresión equivocada sobre los chicos que les robaban el sueño haciendo de todo esto un cuadro amoroso. Sin embargo, tenían que practicar a diferente hora del equipo novato puesto que Isabella no podía con el mismo ritmo.

Las relaciones se iban desarrollando cada vez siendo más complicadas. Era cierto que la amistad entre Edward y Emma había salido prácticamente de la nada, y que ya no solo era Cedric el que sospechaba de algo más que una amistad entre ellos. Más de un chico empezaba a notar lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, las visitas en comidas a la mesa de Ravenclaw por parte de la chica, las acostumbradas risas entre ellos ya fuera en clase, en las bancas o en los pasillos. Esos dos se estaban volviendo inseparables y eso no podía hacer otra cosa más que levantar sospechas.

Emma empezaba a tenerle un verdadero amor a su amigo. Cada momento y segundo que pasaba entre ellos ambos iban descubriendo sus diferencias, sus gustos y cosas tan relevantes como irrelevantes del otro. Edward se estaba ganando un lugar permanente en su corazón y viceversa. El chico jamás se creyó hablando con una niña, mucho menos compartiendo horas de estudio o prácticas de Quidditch. Era verdaderamente agradable tener alguien ahí para hablar, para pasar calladas horas de lectura o discutir la importancia del conocimiento adquirido en Historia de la Magia. Eran ambos extremadamente inteligentes y talentosos pero también eran dos chicos comunes con gusto un poco distanciados al mundo mágico. Eran capaces de hablar del mundo muggle, o del de las criaturas de la obscuridad sin problema alguno, o alguno estúpido prejuicio que acostumbran tener los magos ignorantes.

Se había algo que jamás olvidaría Edward, y un hecho que había definido por siempre su amistad con esta chica fue su desliz familiar.

Era un domingo donde, como era acostumbrado, tenían planeado pasear por el lago mientras todos se apresuraban a hacer sus tareas al último momento. Varios chicos paseaban como ellos por ahí pero todos siendo mayores y por lo tanto igual de responsables. Era una linda tarde de Noviembre donde el sol parecía haberse estancado en su lugar dando a penas le necesaria luz para hacer el escenario de una película romántica. Las hojas naranjas y resecas de los árboles se amontonaban en distintos montículos y de vez en cuando el aire soplaba haciéndolas danzar entre el espacio en el cual era posible caminar.

Edward venia corriendo colina abajo mientras con la vista frenética buscaba a su mejor amiga. La inesperada visita de su madre lo había retenido más tiempo del necesario y había dejado a Emma sola en su hábito. Vio a Cedric Diggory sentado a las orillas del lago con la vista fija al otro lado del lago. Efectivamente Emma estaba parada de ese lado con ambas manos en la espalda y la mirada en fija en las hojas que bailaban a sus pies. Edward se detuvo unos segundo a tomar aire donde pudo contemplar la misma belleza que Cedric lo hacía.

Su mejor amiga era una belleza del mundo natural, no podía negarlo. Su delgado cuerpo estaba empezando a definirse de forma apresurada a la adolescencia y madurez, aun con la ropa un poco floja cualquiera era capaz de notarlo. Su pálido rostro con dulces pecas siempre era resaltado por sus potentes verdes orbitas y sus rellenos labios. La mirada que se posaba en sus ojos siempre era de felicidad. Su largo cabello era agitado por el viento pero se lograba mantener en su lugar gracias a la especie de boina que traía puesta. La bufanda que decoraba su cuello le recordó que estaba enferme y entonces siguió su camino hacia ella.

Estaba pensando cómo sería la mejor forma de disculparse sin delatar mucho de su historia cuando la llamo. Su corazón dio un latido más lento cuando vio por primera vez verdadera tristeza en sus ojos. Nada comparado con la decepción amorosa, los arrepentimientos o la culpa. Un verdadero dolor que Edward se preguntó el poder soportar.

No fue para menos sus reacción al envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus cuerpo y escuchar sus razones. Sus padres, en específico, la muerte de su madre y el prisionero de su padre. El dolor del abandono le había dejado fuertes huellas en su personalidad a la chica y hasta ahora empezaba a conocerlas. Edward fue capaz de ver a la verdadera Emma en su totalidad.

No puedo ni imaginar lo que sería mi vida sin ellos.- Comento Edward acerca de sus padres- Es algo imposible, por lo tanto se ha marcado como tal en mi vida.-

Emma rió-No digas tal cosa, Ed. Todos pensamos que nos será imposible alejarnos de ellos, que jamás nada ni nadie nos los quitaran pero no es así. Puede que en un futuro muy, muy lejano pero algún día tus padres habrán de partir. – Edward trago con dificultad, ¿Qué debía hacer?- Lamento hacer esto, Ed. No tengo porque ser así contigo, no es justo. Perdóname.

No… Emma yo, yo debería decirte que…- La chica lo miro- que en verdad mis padres jamás morirán.-

¿De qué hablas? ¡Eso es imposible!- se quejó.

Emma, ¿crees en la magia?- asintió- ¿crees en el amor?-

Por supuesto que sí, con todo mi corazón. – Lo miro invitándolo a continuar.

Entonces, habrás de escuchar esto. Mis padres, ellos, ellos no pueden morir. Jamás. Si alguien tendrá que sufrir serán ellos cuando mi hora llegue, me verán a mí, a sus nietos y a las generaciones por venir el morir pero ellos jamás pasaran "a la otro vida".-

Eso tendría que decir que ellos… ellos son, ¿inmortales?-

Es la palabra que los define. Una que no tiene rencores o prejuicios.- Contesto Edward con odio.

Pero, ¿cómo?- le preguntó verdaderamente confundida.

La parte más difícil de todo no fue el confesar el origen o la especie de sus padres, el confesar el ser adoptado, si no el confesar como es que todo esto se relacionaba. Historias terribles había escuchado Emma anteriormente, pero jamás algo así. No, una historia con tragedia que tuviera un final feliz. Uno donde el dolor no se hiciera presente ni una sola vez.

Fue un momento tan pequeño pero que significo tanto que fue inconscientemente el sello de su amistad. Desde ese entonces sus vidas se encontraban irremediablemente unidas.

* * *

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo(: **


End file.
